


Putting Out Fires With Gasoline

by faithharkness



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), GlamNation - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, consensual light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rebuilding New Orleans, one of the few survivors of an ancient race decides to replenish his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome and very understanding silmarwen_85 on LJ did all the artwork and created an _amazing_ playlist for this work. The master post for the art can be found here: http://silmarwen-85.livejournal.com/211776.html
> 
> I wrote RPS! And it’s all thraceadams’ fault! Because she wrote _Mine_ (http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/172988.html) and created that universe, and aspects of that plot reminded me of _Cat People_ and then she and I started “talking” about the possibilities therein and then Lambliffbigbang came up over on LJ and I couldn’t _not_ write it!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The people in this fic belong to themselves (except Monte, whom I think we can all agree belongs to his girls) and definitely not me (although, would action figures really be too much to ask for? Just saying.); with the exception of the OCs. I fully and freely admit that this is more a remix of _Cat People_ than anything truly original. If there was a reel_glambert challenge, I’d totally have written it for that.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/silmarwen_85/pic/0008qxbt)

**Part I—You Can’t Go Home Again**  
Tommy Joe Ratliff looked around the terminal as he slowly made his way from the gate. He wanted to get outside as quickly as possible and breathe fresh air. He _hated_ flying—he was too cooped up and the scents of other people recycled for hours on end gave him a headache. Next time, he was renting a car and driving, demands for his immediate presence be damned.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he walked through baggage claim; he was being followed. He thought it might be the woman who had openly ogled him during the flight following him, hoping for a hook-up. He increased his pace and barely managed to suppress a growl when a hand dropped onto his shoulder and squeezed. He shrugged the hand off and turned around, his mouth open to give the woman what-for, and found himself staring into bright green eyes.

“Easy, there. It’s me, Derek,” the man said.

“Scared the hell out of me, Derek,” Tommy said, taking a deep breath. “I’m Tommy.”

“Yes, I know.” 

Derek Jameson took another moment to eye him up and down, frowning slightly when his eyes lit on the piercings in Tommy’s ears. Realizing Tommy was watching him with wary eyes, he smiled and put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, pulling the younger man closer.

“Welcome to your new home, little brother,” Derek said, rubbing his cheek against Tommy’s.

Tommy stood still, knowing this was the standard greeting, but he backed off when Derek nuzzled his ear with his nose.

“Shall we go? I’d like to see the new family home,” Tommy said.

“Of course. Do you have baggage?”

“Nope, just these,” he said, gesturing to the large duffel over his shoulder and the guitar case in his hand.

Derek felt his lip curl at the guitar case, but covered it quickly with another too-bright smile. “Right this way,” he said, putting his hand on Tommy’s back.

Tommy slid away from it, but had to endure Derek holding his elbow to guide him to the car.  
****

Derek kept shooting looks at Tommy as he drove them to his home. He had been waiting for twenty-five long years to bring his brother back to him. They had been separated when Tommy was a child and Derek was on the cusp of teenhood. He swallowed a snarl as he recalled the young boy being torn away by strangers as he had been taken into care separately.

Tommy had grown into a beautiful young man, as Derek had known he would. He did not, however, approve of the piercings—they would have to go, as would the tattoos he saw peeking from beneath the sleeve of Tommy’s shirt. They were not to be marked by human rituals.

“Why now?” Tommy asked, turning from his perusal of the passing view.

Derek tsked. “That can wait until we get home. We’ll have a nice dinner and talk.”

Tommy shrugged. “You’re the one who sent the insistent summons. Figured you’d want to jump in right away.”

This insolence would also need to be taken care of. Once it was, Derek knew he would be enjoying Tommy in all his forms.  
****

Tommy whistled lowly at the large house in front of him. He had figured Derek had money when he sent the plane ticket and the letter detailing his plans to restore their family. He just didn’t have any idea he had _this kind_ of money.

“Father and Mother must have had more than I thought,” he said.

“Papa and Mama,” Derek said, stressing the names, “left us a legacy. I have managed to use it to my advantage.” He led the way into the house, knowing Tommy didn’t need to know that the pittance he had received from their dead parents upon his…release hadn’t been nearly enough to buy this place. But the fact that two people had been brutally murdered here had been enough to drive the asking price down. He had charmed the previous owners’ grieving daughter into taking a lesser price in exchange for cold, hard cash.

“Sorry,” Tommy said, following him inside. “I don’t remember them much.” It was a lie. A complete and utter lie; he remembered too much. The scent of his mother, the warmth of his father. And the screaming and the blood.

Derek turned, a hard but unreadable look in his eyes.

“B-but I think I remember Papa doing magic tricks to entertain me. Right?” 

Derek softened. “It was the only thing that could calm you most days.”

Tommy gave him a small smile and followed him up the main staircase.

“I took the master suite,” Derek said, gesturing at a closed set of doors on the left.

“Of course,” Tommy said. He tried to quiet the inner voice which hissed that the only way to get to the front door was by going past Derek’s room.

“There are three other bedrooms up here, but I thought you’d like this one,” Derek said as they reached the end of the hall. “It has the best view.”

_And is furthest from the exit_ , the little voice in Tommy’s head said as Derek opened the door to the room. Tommy sucked in a breath at the view. There was clearly a garden at the back of the house and the large bay window in this bedroom overlooked it. Tommy’s fingers itched to hold his charcoals and pad and sit in that window, sketching.

He walked past a smirking Derek, drawn to the view. He carefully set down his guitar case and dropped his duffel on the floor unceremoniously. The window faced west, which made him consider purchasing some oils to work with; he was sure the sunsets would be spectacular.

“I see it meets with your approval,” Derek said.

Tommy tensed slightly as he realized Derek was _right_ behind him. He forced himself to relax and control his breathing; it was obvious Derek had led a life which did not teach him the value of personal space.

“It’s lovely,” Tommy said, turning to face Derek, pleased that the maneuver put some space between them.

“It’s a beginning,” Derek said, tracing his hand down Tommy’s face.

Tommy coughed. “I’m a little grungy from the flight. Would it be all right if I showered and changed before dinner? I want to be fresh when we begin discussing family matters.”

Derek leaned forward, his nose a hair’s breadth from the skin of Tommy’s neck. He took a deep breath before leaning back, his eyes closed. He frowned before opening his eyes to look at Tommy.

“Yes, you do have the stench of the unwashed masses about you.” He turned away and walked over to a door on the left side of the room. “The other perk of this room is the en suite bathroom. There are towels and toiletries in there. Help yourself,” he said, and his tone indicated the use of said toiletries wasn’t exactly a request.

Tommy nodded. “Thank you, Derek. I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“Please, take your time. We do want you to be completely relaxed. I thought we’d have an early dinner; we can talk while we eat. Once you reach the bottom of the staircase, turn left. You’ll go through the front living room and into the dining room.”

He walked back over to Tommy and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tommy stood still in the embrace for a few seconds before realizing Derek wouldn’t let him go until he reciprocated. Tommy put his arms around Derek lightly, patting him on the back.

Derek pulled away with a smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

Tommy forced a smile and nodded.

Derek left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Tommy barely resisted the urge to run over and lock the door.  
*****

Derek waited until he heard the water rushing through the ancient pipes before he went into the room he had turned into his study. He walked behind the desk and moved an oil painting of a stalking panther out of the way, revealing a small hole in the wall. He pressed his eye against the hole and stared into Tommy’s bathroom.

The glass door of the shower was fogging up, giving Derek only a blurry outline of the younger man’s form. Derek shifted so his nose was near the opening and breathed deeply. He frowned when he realized that while Tommy was using the soap he had provided, Tommy was also using his own shampoo and conditioner. He bit down on his frustration; he wanted Tommy to carry _his_ scents, dammit. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly; there would be time to coax Tommy into doing what he wanted. And if that didn’t work, he had a basement full of other methods.

His thoughts were pulled from their dark wanderings as he heard the water shut off. Derek shifted so he could once again see through the hole in the wall. He had to stifle a gasp as he watched Tommy step out of the shower and reach for a towel. Tommy was lean, with the subtle muscle of regular activity as opposed to hours spent at the gym. The sharp spike of desire was tempered by the numerous tattoos covering Tommy’s arms. Derek did, however, have to fight back a growl as his gaze traveled lower. Tommy’s cock was nestled against soft-looking dark pubic hair that completely belied the white blond hair atop his head. Tommy turned as he dried himself and Derek’s mouth watered. Tommy didn’t have much of an ass, but the curve of his buttocks did make Derek want to leave bite marks in the soft flesh.

Derek pulled back from the hole as Tommy stilled. He silently cursed himself as he put the painting back in place. He had stayed watching too long.  
*****

Tommy froze as he dried himself off. The hair on the back of his neck stood up; he was being watched. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and began looking around. There weren’t any obvious video cameras or other monitoring systems, which didn’t surprise him. The feeling had definitely been of live monitoring, not mechanical. He walked to the large mirror across from the shower and pressed his finger against it; there was a gap between reality and reflection, so it wasn’t a one-way. He scrutinized the wall around the mirror and finally saw it; a small hole just beside the rack for hand towels. He picked up one of the towels and adjusted it so it covered the hole, while looking like it had been haphazardly thrown there.

He went into the bedroom and grabbed clean clothes out of his duffel before returning to the bathroom to change. He wouldn’t feel comfortable getting naked in the bedroom until he made sure there were no spy holes in the room.  
*****

Tommy absently counted the paces from the door of his room to the top of the staircase, and then the number of stairs down to the ground floor. He kept up the mental counting and mapping of the house as he made his way to the dining room. Some people might call his constant mapping and awareness of his surroundings paranoid; he didn’t mind the label, as the habit had saved his skin more than once.

Derek watched Tommy enter the dining room. He winced at the wariness in the younger man’s gait. He rose and walked over to Tommy, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder as he pulled out Tommy’s chair for him.

“You look tired, Tommy. We can keep conversation light tonight. I want you to feel comfortable settling in; we can take things slowly,” Derek said as he moved to his own chair beside Tommy’s.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the spread before him. There was a roast with all the sides. Although he rarely ate red meat, he figured refusing Derek’s overture would not be conducive to finding out what was going on.

“Please, help yourself,” Derek said.

“Did you make all this yourself?” Tommy asked as he loaded his plate. He took as little meat as he could get away with and filled the plate with veggies and rolls.

“I am a man of many talents,” Derek replied, filling his own plate.

“What is it that you do?”

“Recently, I’ve been working in the art trade. A lot of people are selling old family art to pay for new homes and repairs to old ones. And you, Tommy? What have you been doing in southern California?”

Tommy shrugged. “I was working in a bookstore for a while. I tried the call center route because the hours were more appealing, but I couldn’t stand being trapped in a cubicle all day.”

Derek nodded as he sipped his wine. “I understand. We like to be free.”

“The bookstore was nice. I got along with everyone and the manager let me work shifts around my music schedule.”

“Ah yes, your guitar case. Were you in a band?” 

“Not really. I like playing blues guitar, but everyone in LA seems to want to be the next big rock star. I had a few club gigs, nothing major.”

“So you were rootless?”

“I guess you could say that.”

Derek reached out and put his hand over Tommy’s. “You’re not rootless now. You have a home here, Tommy. I’m going to rebuild everything for our family.”

“Family?” Tommy asked, confused. “I thought it was just the two of us.”

“So far. But I have been working to find the rest of our extended family. New Orleans is about new beginnings, now. We’ll make it the center of our family’s culture and history.”

Tommy gave him a small smile. “That sounds very noble, Derek.”

“Little brother, it’s our birthright.”

They finished their dinner in relative silence; Derek watching Tommy with an intense look that said he was etching everything about the young man into his memory, and Tommy processing what Derek had said with slowly growing fear.

Tommy offered to clear the dishes, but Derek waved him off.

“I have someone for that. I gave her the afternoon off because I didn’t want to put too much on you at once. I’m sure you’ll see her at breakfast.”

“I’m not much of a breakfast person, Derek.”

“Well, we’re going to have to change that. We need to feed you up; you’re too thin.”

And in that moment, Tommy realized he hadn’t been paranoid. His instincts hadn’t been out of control; someone _had_ been watching him in the bathroom.

Tommy’s pupils dilated and Derek realized he had said something wrong. “Of course, you know your body better. Perhaps just some high-protein lunches and dinner.”

Tommy nodded. “That sounds good.”

“I have some business to take care of tonight, so I will be unable to entertain you. You’re probably tired from your trip, though. The house is at your disposal; I just ask that you not leave. For your own protection, of course; you are unfamiliar with the city and it does hold many dangers.”

Tommy had a sinking suspicion Derek was one of those dangers, but he nodded anyway. He wanted to explore the lay of the house and be sure his bedroom door would lock.

“Have a good night, Derek. I hope your business goes well. I’ll try to make breakfast, even if just for some coffee.”

Derek smiled. “That would please me greatly. Good night, Tommy.”

It took a massive effort, but Tommy managed to keep an even pace up the stairs. He went into his room and locked the door behind him.


	2. Departures and Meetings

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/silmarwen_85/pic/0008tfwk)

**Part II—Departures and Meetings**  
Derek stopped in the kitchen before going out to take care of his business. Ward was there, putting away the leftover food and cleaning up after Derek’s endeavors in the kitchen. She was humming as she worked, something ancient and dark.

Ward had been taken in by a powerful family as a ward in her infancy (and they had never bothered to give her a proper name). When Derek had found her, she had been working for a younger generation of that family. A wild generation with no respect for history or the power they had; worse, they had been planning to breed with her. Their other transgressions he might have been able to overlook (and some he could have admired), but the blasphemy of tainting their blood…well, Derek had freed her and, in appreciation for the slaughter done in her name, Ward had come to work for him. She served as general housekeeper and cook, as well as procurer for Derek’s more exotic tastes.

“He doesn’t smell very much like you,” she said to him without turning from her task.

“He’s been among _them_ for too long,” Derek replied.

“They had you locked away and hidden under their chemicals and you still smelled more like yourself than he does.”

“Ah, but I never lost sight of the fact that I am a predator. Young Tommy has been _domesticated_. We’ll take care of that shortly. A few shifts and a good hunt and he’ll be ours again.”

Ward finally turned to look at him and arched a dark blonde eyebrow. “He’s not been blooded.”

Derek snorted. “He was taken away to southern California with a nice, normal family, Ward. He probably hasn’t had the chance for a hunt.”

She shook her head. “He hasn’t been blooded in _any_ way.”

Derek’s eyes lit up. “Are you sure?”

“There are certain things I am never wrong about. Your boy is a virgin.”

“How delightful.”

She laughed. “Do you need my help tonight?”

“No, everything is arranged. Please finish up here and then I leave you to your devices. I just ask that you be sure to be here early; there may be some clean-up for you. And I want you at breakfast to meet Tommy in person.”

She nodded once before going back to her work.

_A virgin_. Derek had hoped, but he hadn’t been able to be sure. Claiming Tommy now involved whole new levels of possession.  
*****

Tommy had heard the front door open and close, but as he hadn’t heard Derek go back down the stairs after having come up to get changed for his “business”, Tommy didn’t dare leave his room. Instead, he unpacked just enough to look as though he’d settled in, but kept his necessities in his duffel bag, which he stored under the window’s bench seat in case he needed a quick escape. Once that was done, he opened his guitar case, taking a moment to stroke his hand down the fine line of the instrument. 

“Soon,” he whispered. He lifted the guitar out and set it aside, pressing his hand to the tab inside the case which popped open the false bottom. Reaching in, he took out his sketchpad and charcoals. If he wasn’t going to be able to leave for a while, he might as well get some sketching in while the light was good.

An hour later, the sun was setting and he had heard Derek leave the house. By the time he had cleaned up his supplies and stashed them back in the guitar case, the front door had opened and closed again, announcing the departure of Derek’s unknown guest.

Tommy took his make-up bag out of his duffel and went into the bathroom. He wanted to have his game face on before going out into the wilds of New Orleans. Once he was satisfied that his eyeliner gave off the right level of “come hither” mixed with “fuck with me and I will own your ass”, he grabbed his wallet and walked over to the bay window. He opened one of the side panels and stuck a hanger he’d found in the closet in it to keep it open after he went through. He climbed out the window, grabbed a hold of the rose trellis climbing up the wall and climbed down into the garden. A few graceful scrambles and leaps later and he was over the wrought iron fence back at the back of the garden. He followed the alley to the end and found himself on a broad thoroughfare. He walked to the nearest bus stop and found the route that would take him deep into the French Quarter.  
*****

Tommy wandered Bourbon Street for a while, peeking his head into bars that took his fancy and keeping an eye out for someplace he wouldn’t mind working. He had just paused in the doorway of _The Blue Siren_ when he heard a throaty, but beautiful, voice singing about keeping the devil down in the hole. He paid the doorman the cover and went inside, needing to see who could sing like their soul was bleeding out of their body on every note. He walked over to the bar and took an empty stool, turning on it to see the small stage in the corner.

A tall man was singing, one large hand wrapped around the microphone while the other slid up and down the stand. He had dark hair and a strong jawline. Tommy couldn’t tell what color the man’s eyes were because they were closed as he poured himself into the climax of the song.

“Unfairly stunning, isn’t he?”

Tommy turned his head to see the bartender, a beautiful woman with dark hair, staring at him with a smirk.

“I heard him from the street,” he blurted out.

She laughed. “He does have a set of pipes on him.”

“He’s amazing.”

“His name’s Adam. His set will be over in about an hour; he’s just getting started.”

“Oh, I can’t stay very long.”

She cocked her head and stared at him. “You gonna turn into a pumpkin at midnight or something?”

“No. I just have a…commitment.”

“I see. Can I get you anything?”

“Corona. No lime.”

“You got it.” She reached beneath the bar, retrieving a bottle and opening it with a flourish. “I’m Gina,” she said as she set the bottle down.

“Tommy.”

“Well, Tommy. Adam’s here every Friday night and occasionally on Wednesdays if the muse tickles him. You come back in and I’ll introduce you,” she said.

Tommy goggled at her.

She smiled. “There’s something about you, young man. Do you play?”

“Guitar,” he said, turning on his stool to face her.

“He could use something other than a sketchy pianist to back him up. You come in early next Friday and we’ll give you a try.”

Tommy continued to stare at her.

“I’m half-owner of this place and my sister, the other owner, wouldn’t know a good musician if they beat her with their instrument. She leaves the creative decisions to me.”

“Gina!”

“I’m coming,” she yelled back to the patron at the end who’d shouted for her. “You come see me about that guitar,” she said to Tommy.

“What do I owe you?”

“That one’s on me. Provided you come back. If not, I’ll have Adam track you down and drag you in by the scruff of your neck,” she said with a wink.

Tommy watched her saunter off and shook his head in wonder. He picked up his beer and took a long pull. He turned to watch Adam perform, and stamped down on his disappointment that he wouldn’t be able to stay for the whole set.

Something burned in his gut, telling him he needed to head back to Derek’s soon.  
*****

Derek rolled his head on his neck, popping his vertebrae. He had been at this a long time tonight and he was starting to get weary. Not because his body or mental stamina were giving out, but because this had become _boring_. He thought he had chosen so well, but this girl just did not have what it would take to maintain his interest for the rest of the night.

Sighing, he stepped forward and slit her throat, ending her hoarse cries. He wiped the blade on the tattered remains of her shirt before walking over to his tool table. He took his time properly cleaning all the tools he had used before he returned them to their proper places. He turned to look at the still-warm body and pondered it for a few moments. It wasn’t completely fresh, but it would do.

He quickly shifted and devoured his late-night snack.

Forty minutes later, Derek let himself out of the basement, making sure he locked the door securely behind him. He wiped his mouth on a towel. In his more natural form, he wasn’t the neatest eater and he had a bad habit of leaving evidence of his meals on this form. Still, it could have been worse; he could have had to pick blood and flesh from beneath his fingernails again.

He padded quietly upstairs, wanting to take a long shower before checking in on Tommy. His younger brother may have been domesticated, but he was sure Tommy would be able to smell the evidence of his earlier activities on him. He walked to Tommy’s door and pressed his body against it, his ear against the wood as he tried to hear Tommy inside the room.

He frowned when he didn’t hear anything. He tried the doorknob and found it locked. Growling low in his throat, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, flipping on the light. He found the bay window cracked open and the room empty. He checked the bathroom and still, no Tommy.

He was about to shout out his frustration when he heard a noise in the garden. He walked over to the window and looked down. Tommy was sitting in one of the chairs in the garden.

“Tommy,” he called down.

Tommy looked up. “Hi. I woke up and wanted some fresh air.”

Derek pasted a smile on his face. “Of course. Don’t be up too late.”

Tommy gave him a little salute before settling back in the chair.

Derek stalked back to his own room, determined to deal with Tommy’s disobedience on the morrow.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Derek exit his room. It had been a stroke of luck that he’d seen the light come on in his room just as he began his climb back into the garden. Trusting his abilities, he had leapt into the garden and made his way to the lawn chair near the patio, making as much noise as possible once he was seated. He gave himself a few minutes to come down from the adrenaline rush before he climbed the trellis and went into his room through the window. He walked over to his door and locked it, pushing a chair beneath the knob for good measure, as it was obvious Derek had a key.

Not for the first time, Tommy wondered why he had obeyed the compulsion to answer Derek’s summons.  
*****

Tommy awoke just after sunrise. He showered and dressed, determined to be downstairs for breakfast. He’d even make sure he ate something under Derek’s watchful eye. He knew he’d had a close call the night before; he would need to placate Derek and find out what his brother was up to. Hopefully, it wasn’t something dark and mysterious, despite Derek’s general demeanor. If he played along long enough, perhaps he’d be able to find a way to co-exist with his new “family”. If he couldn’t, well, he’d always been able to find something to keep his head above water.

He took the book of matches from the nightclub out of the pocket of the hoodie he’d worn the night before and tucked it into his jeans. As good luck talismans went, it wasn’t half-bad. 

He waited until he smelled the unmistakable aroma of breakfast cooking to leave his room. He jogged down the stairs and retraced his steps from the day before into the dining room. He was surprised to find it empty, but he followed the sound of voices into the kitchen.

The kitchen was brightly lit by sunlight pouring in through several windows, one of which was a large bay window like the one in Tommy’s room. And like the one in Tommy’s room, this one looked out over the garden. A woman was standing at the stove, working two different pans at the same time. Derek sat at the large island, reading the newspaper as he drank his coffee.

“Good morning,” Tommy said as he walked fully into the room.

Derek looked up from his paper and smiled at him. “Good morning, Tommy. So glad you could join us.” He gestured for Tommy to take the seat beside him.

Tommy took the seat, mentally prepared for any shows of affection Derek was going to use as greeting. Derek merely slid the coffeepot and an empty cup toward Tommy.

“Thank you,” Tommy said quietly as he fixed himself a cup.

The woman at the stove turned, a smile on her face. “Good morning, Tommy. I’m Ward. How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled, please,” he replied.

She nodded and turned back to the stove.

Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting with plates in front of them, eating a hearty breakfast. Tommy ate slowly and pushed a lot of his food around, hoping they wouldn’t notice how little he was eating.

Derek gently closed his hand over Tommy’s. “I know you don’t normally eat breakfast, Tommy. Don’t force yourself and make yourself sick. It’ll take time to adjust to your new routine.”

Tommy smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Tommy, how are you settling in to the new home?” the woman asked.

“Just fine, miss.”

“Oh, call me Ward. We’re practically family. You’ll be seeing a lot of me,” she replied.

“Thank you, Ward.”

“What did you have planned for today, Tommy?” Derek asked.

“I was thinking I’d do some exploring of the city. I’ve only seen it in the movies; I’d like to get a sense of the place.”

“Would you care for a guided tour?”

“Not at first. I’d like to be able to take in the city on my own; I’d hate for you to think I was ignoring you if you started talking to me about something and I was concentrating on my surroundings.”

“Perhaps tomorrow, then,” Derek said tightly.

“That would give you time today to finish up that project you’ve been working on,” Ward said to Derek.

“Of course,” Derek nodded. He didn’t like Ward interfering, but he did want Tommy to relax his guard around him. He would take him on a tour of the important parts of the city the next day. Then, they would have a quiet dinner together before he laid out his plan for Tommy. He believed that prolonged exposure to his scent would lull Tommy into complacency. He couldn’t have had too much, if any, contact with their own kind over the years; especially not an alpha like him. If Derek played his cards right, then being with him would feel like coming home to Tommy.

“What are you going to start with today?” Ward asked Tommy.

Tommy blushed. “I’m sure it’ll sound funny, but I thought I’d go to the zoo. If I get there early, most of the animals will probably be moving about. I’d like to see them before the day gets too hot.”

“And what will you do once it becomes too hot?” Derek asked.

“I thought I’d get some lunch and take in the museum. Unless that’s something you’d like to show me?”

“I had more of a walking tour planned.”

Tommy smiled. “Excellent.” He stood up and collected his plate, intending to take it to the sink.

Ward swatted at him with a hand towel. “You leave those there; I’ll take care of them. Have fun today, Tommy.”

Tommy nodded and set his plate down. He turned to Derek. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Please be home before dark. It’s still a strange city to you and I’d hate to see something happen to you.”

“I will,” Tommy said before leaving the kitchen.

Derek and Ward listened to him run upstairs.

“Be gentle, Derek. He’s still a little skittish,” Ward warned.

Derek smirked. “As all good virgins are.”  
*****

Tommy took the same bus he had the night before. He had found a backpack in the closet of his room and he’d loaded his art supplies into it, hoping he’d be able to get some sketching done on his travels. The bus ride was a completely different experience in daylight. He could see the beauty of everything in the full color of their bloom. 

He changed buses twice before he reached his destination. He had worked some google-fu on his phone the night before and found the perfect place. It was a smaller and older zoo; it could be traced back to the late 1800s. It was old and full of history and architecture. It was the perfect place to while away a morning. Plus, they boasted the best collection of big cats in Louisiana.

Tommy smiled up at the open wrought-iron gates of the New Orleans Zoological Park. He was tempted to drop his bag and start sketching right away. He tamped down on the desire; he could sketch the entry at any time; the cats would be most active early in the day. And he was here for the cats.

He handed over his entrance fee to a young girl who couldn’t have been more than 16. She giggled shyly at him as he winked at her. He followed the map to the big cat enclosure, his mind half on the midnight blue streaks in the girl’s hair. He thought that might be a good look for him. He always did like to do something to mark his arrival in a new place. Some blue highlights in his hair might be just the thing; after all, New Orleans had a long blues history, didn’t it?

Tommy stopped dead as he heard the roar of a lion. A huge smile spread over his face as he hurried his steps; now that he had heard them, he was even more anxious to see the large felines.  
*****

“Please tell me that is not your breakfast,” Adam Lambert said to his co-worker as he entered his office. 

Hannah Summers-Fogg smiled at him from her perch on the edge of his desk. “This is not my breakfast,” she said before tossing another handful of caramel corn into her mouth.

“You are going to die a sudden and painful death,” he said, shaking his head.

“I should hope so. Slow and lingering and painful would be far worse. Especially with our job.” She shuddered. “Wouldn’t want to be alive when they started eating me.”

“Or they could just rip your arm off and let you lie there and bleed out,” Monte Pittman said as he walked into the office.

“The two of you spend far too much time thinking of horrible ways the cats can kill you,” Adam said as he sat down behind his desk. He used an antique back scratcher to poke Hannah in the butt until she hopped off his desk with a huff.

Adam had cut his set short the night before at Monte’s summons. He had rushed over and spent the rest of the night at the park, keeping an eye on one of their lynxes as she gave birth. He was tired and desperately needed a clean uniform shirt, but he wanted to give his staff their duties for the rest of the morning before he changed. Not that he was afraid to leave them to their own devices; he pretty much had free reign over the cats and the people who worked with them. He was thankful every day that he had come across Hannah and Monte. Hannah had been with the otters and other water mammals for several years before coming to the cats; Monte had been over in the desert habitat, dealing with elephants and giraffes. They both preferred the cats and Adam’s unique management style.

“We have a healthy respect, boss man,” Hannah said. “And that healthy respect includes remembering all the ways you can have a _really_ bad day in the park. And, not for nothing, but you stink,” she finished, wrinkling her nose.

Monte nodded as he sat down. “I take it Lils had an okay delivery?”

“Yes. Lily the lynx is a little exhausted, but her cubs are perfectly fine. I’m going to shower, change, do my rounds and then head back to the nursery to check on them,” Adam replied.

“Who’s in the nursery today?” Hannah asked.

“Sasha.”

Hannah pouted. “I’ll never get to play with the cubs if she’s there. She’s a kitten hog.”

“I’m sure Sasha can be bribed with gift shop chocolate,” Monte soothed.

“It’s a good thing we get a discount,” Hannah grumbled.

Adam laughed.

“Do they have names yet?” Monte asked.

“ _Please_ tell me we don’t have to wait for ten-year-olds to name them. Lily the lynx is bad enough; I’d hate to have to have Leo and Lollipop as well,” Hannah said.

“I was thinking of naming them Bowie and Mingus,” Adam said.

Hannah lifted an eyebrow. “You want to name them after musicians?”

“This _is_ Nawlins,” Adam said, laying on a thick drawl.

“I suppose as long as it’s not Drew and Brees,” Hannah sighed.

“Well, I’m glad you guys agree. Now, here’s what I need you to be sure gets done today…”  
*****

Six hours later, Tommy was thanking the muses that he had brought two sketch pads. He was almost to the end of the first one. He stopped to stretch his fingers out and shift on the bench. He had moved around a lot, trying to get different angles and stay out of the path of other patrons. 

He decided to wander over to the refreshment cart he’d seen earlier. He bought a large lemonade from a large, laughing woman whom he ached to sketch. There was something pure about her that he wanted to capture. He walked a bit until he found a place he could sit and sketch her without being obvious that he was drawing her. He set his drink down by his foot and did some quick, rough sketches of her; just enough that he could capture the feel of her. He could flesh out a fuller portrait later, when he didn’t have to worry about someone spotting him and thinking he was some kind of weirdo.

He smiled and waved at the woman before returning back to the big cat area. He had sketched the lions and the cheetahs. He had been excited to hear that the female lynx had just had cubs; he’d have to come back once they were exposed to the public so he could draw them at play. 

His favorite sketch of the day, however, had been of a little girl—no more than three—who had almost gotten too close to the panther. He had watched in fascination and horror as the little girl stood up in her stroller, leaning for the railing. He had hurried over, ready to grab her, only to hear the little voice lisping, “Here, kitty, kitty.”

Before he had needed to intervene, however, the girl’s mother had grabbed the child by the back of her overalls and firmly put her back in the stroller. The little girl had pouted (and Tommy could swear the panther was equally petulant), but disaster had been averted. As soon as he could quietly slip away, he had sat down and drawn the sequence. He smiled as he looked at the resultant art; he liked the juxtaposition of danger and innocence.

“Nice.”

Tommy jolted and looked up to see a park worker standing beside him. He tensed, not having heard the large man approach him. He was usually much more aware than that.

“Um, thanks,” Tommy said shyly. He forced himself to meet the man’s eyes and recognized him as the singer from the other night.

“I think you’ve captured young Rose quite well.”

“Who?”

The man sat down beside Tommy and tapped the drawing lightly. “The little girl in the stroller. I swear, once a week, that kid tries to get in to play with the ‘kitties’. I’m Adam, by the way,” he said, holding his hand out.

Tommy juggled his sketch pad and shook Adam’s hand. “I’m Tommy. It’s nice to actually meet you.”

“Pardon?”

“I wandered in to your set last night. At the _Siren_ ,” Tommy explained.

“Oh. What did you think?”

“Your pianist sucks.”

Adam threw his head back and laughed. “Ah, Benji’s a good guy. Besides, most of my stuff doesn’t ring as true _a capella_.”

“You need a guitarist.”

“You think so?” Adam asked, studying Tommy. His gaze flicked down to take a closer look at Tommy’s hands. He had noticed they were long and graceful as he watched Tommy sketch, but now he could see telltale calluses on his fingers. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know anyone?” he asked, looking at Tommy through his lashes.

Tommy smiled. “I could give you a name,” he said, enjoying the flirting.

“Oh. Sure,” Adam said, his face falling a little.

Tommy laughed and bumped Adam’s shoulder with his own. “Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

Adam narrowed his eyes. “That was mean.”

“Nah, telling you I’d volunteer but I have an audition already would have been mean. Especially when I showed up at the _Siren_ for the audition.”

“You’ve got an evil streak, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy pushed up his shirt sleeve. “Too many horror movies in my formative years.”

“Wow,” Adam said, trailing a fingertip over Bela Lugosi’s Dracula.

Tommy shuddered at the light touch, wondering at the slight electric feel to it.

“Do you have any anywhere else?” Adam asked.

Tommy lifted an eyebrow and laughed. “Why, Adam, we’ve only just met.”

Adam let out another belly laugh and Tommy smiled at the sound. “So, Tommy Joe. What brings you to New Orleans?”

“You mean I don’t sound like a native?”

“Sound, look _or_ act.”

Tommy smiled. “I’m visiting family. Kind of a long-lost reunion.”

“Sounds fascinating.”

“I suppose that’s a word for it.”

Adam gave him a funny look, but was interrupted before he could ask a question.

“There you are!”

Tommy turned to see a blonde woman in a park uniform walking over to them.

“Something wrong, Hannah?” Adam asked.

She smiled apologetically. “The twins are about ready for a feeding. Sasha said you wanted to be there.”

“I do!” Adam said, practically leaping to his feet. He loved being around the cubs. He turned back to Tommy. “Do you have any interest in seeing our newest additions?”

“The lynxes?” Tommy asked, his eyes lit with excitement.

“Yes.”

“Hell yeah!” he said, already packing up his supplies.

Hannah winked at Adam as they waited for Tommy to finish getting his gear together. She walked a little behind the pair as they headed for the nursery.

“Is it okay that I’m back here?” Tommy asked.

“Sure,” Hannah answered for Adam. “Adam’s kind of the head guy in this area. Anyone who sees you will think you’re a VIP.”

Tommy blushed as Adam winked at him.

Adam opened a door which led into a large room that reminded Tommy of a vet’s office. 

“Adam, you’re just in time,” the room’s sole human occupant said.

“Sasha, this is my friend Tommy. I thought he’d like to see Bowie and Mingus get their afternoon snack,” Adam said.

“Hi, Tommy. I’m Sasha. You understand that you can’t feed the cubs?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to watch. Maybe do some sketches if that’s okay?”

Sasha grinned. “Sure! Hannah and Adam are going to feed the cubs while I work with Lily,” she said, gesturing to the mother lynx, who was curled up with the cubs.

“How is she?” Adam asked as he moved with his co-workers to Lily’s cage.

Sasha opened the cage door as she answered. “Better. She ought to be up to feeding them herself by tomorrow.” Sasha flicked a look to Tommy, then added in a quiet voice, “I don’t think we’ll be able to breed her again.”

Adam clicked his tongue in sympathy. “Well, these darlings are _perfect_ ,” he crooned as he reached in to pick up one of the cubs. It made a pitiful mewling noise and batted half-heartedly at Adam. The fact that its eyes weren’t open made the attack more adorable than anything else.

Tommy smiled as he watched Adam and Hannah remove the cubs from their mother’s care. “Which one is which?” he asked as he got out his sketch pad and charcoals. He settled himself onto a stool and started sketching.

“I have Bowie and Hannah has Mingus,” Adam said as he reached for one of the bottles Sasha had set out.

“Bowie and Mingus, huh? So, Adam, are you a musician who’s also a cat person or a cat person who’s a musician?” Tommy asked as he sketched.

“At the risk of sounding like a jerk, I’m pretty much equally both,” Adam said.

“He’s a musician,” Hannah said.

“You’re just saying that because you want my job,” Adam replied.

“She’s saying it because it’s true,” Sasha said.

Adam rolled his eyes at Tommy, the “ _women_ ” clearly implied.

Tommy chuckled and returned to his sketching.

Adam divided his attention between the cub in his arms and the young man across the room, while studiously ignoring the looks Hannah was giving him. He cuddled the cub against his chest as he looked at Tommy. The young man had caught his eye earlier in the day as he had moved through the park; all long limbs and grace. He had watched emotions traipse across the beautiful face as Tommy took in his surroundings and his subjects. And while he would admit that Tommy was his type—graceful and outwardly fragile—there was something _more_ about him that drew Adam’s attention.

“I think Bowie’s done,” Sasha said from beside him.

Adam looked down and realized that the cub had finished and dozed off. He scratched Bowie between his ears before turning him over to Sasha for her to return him to Lily. Hannah followed Sasha with Mingus. Adam watched with a soft smile on his face as the mother lynx curled around her babies.

“That was amazing,” Tommy said softly.

Adam turned to see Tommy had come over to stand beside him. “It is one of the perks of the job.”

“That and getting quality time with VIPs,” Hannah said.

Adam deliberately turned his back on Hannah to face Tommy. “My shift is over. Can I take you out for a late lunch?”

“That sounds fantastic.”

“I’ll walk you back out to the main park, then go get changed. Do you mind walking?”

“No. I’d like to familiarize myself with the city. A guided tour would be nice,” he replied, realizing he meant it. While he hadn’t wanted Derek’s constant presence while he learned about his new home, he felt warmed by Adam. He really wanted to spend more time with him.

Adam gave him a huge smile. “Awesome!”  
*****

Tommy had never felt such delightful pain in his life. Adam had walked (and sometimes dragged him by the hand when something that Tommy had to see _right now_ caught his eye) Tommy all over the city. They had started with a leisurely stroll around the park near where Adam worked. Adam had walked them to the middle of the park and briefly stated what adventures hid in which direction from the park. Tommy had chosen the path that would take them to the most places. Adam had laughed and grabbed his hand, and off they had gone.

Now, hours later, Tommy’s stomach hurt from laughing and the rush of adrenaline he got whenever Adam wrapped him in an absent hug. They had gotten lunch from a small hole in the wall mom-and-pop place, traipsed through some of Adam’s favorite haunts and ended up outside _The Blue Siren_.

“Hey, I know this place,” Tommy said, elbowing Adam in the side.

“Saturday nights, the cook does a mean gumbo and there is _dancing_ ,” Adam said as he opened the door. “I took the calculated risk of taking you somewhere you knew, hoping you wouldn’t sneak out the bathroom window and find your way home.”

Tommy laughed, rubbing his stomach absently as he entered the club.

“Hungry?” Adam asked, catching the movement of Tommy’s hand.

“Hmm…and my stomach hurts. I haven’t laughed this much in a very long time.”

Adam steered Tommy to a table. He waved at Gina, who was talking to a redhead seated at the bar. He pushed a menu into Tommy’s hands; already knowing what he would order.

“If I ask what’s good, are you going to tell me everything?” Tommy asked as he perused the menu.

“No. That would be a lie.”

“And Adam doesn’t tell lies. Well, not about _food_ ,” Gina said, plopping herself into an empty chair at the table. “What’ll it be, Tommy?” she asked.

“He needs something not too spicy. He already has a sore tummy,” Adam said.

Tommy shot Adam a death glare.

“Sore stomach?” Gina asked. “Well, then, you are in luck. I happen to have here in my bar a bona fide mistress of the healing arts.” She turned around in her chair to face the bar. “Elle!” she shouted.

The redhead Gina had been speaking to earlier came over. “Adam!” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled his head to her chest and placed a wet, smacking kiss on the top of his head.

“Ack! Girl parts!” Adam said, playfully swatting her away.

“Ack! Hair gel!” she replied, wiping her mouth.

Tommy eyed the woman askance. Part of him recognized the banter as playful and friendly; a deeper part of him wanted to growl in jealousy. He physically shook himself and smiled at her. 

“A mistress of the healing arts? Are you a voodoo priestess or something?” Tommy asked, his eyes still wary. He had a bad track record with people in touch with the supernatural.

Adam and the woman both laughed.

“No. I’m a doctor.” She held out her hand to Tommy. “Dr. Elle Atreides. I’m a trauma surgeon over at Mercy.”

Tommy shook her hand. “Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

“Sounds like a rock star name,” Elle said, sitting down in the last empty chair.

“It could be,” Adam said, smiling at Tommy.

“Oh, good, he agreed to play with you,” Gina said. “Poor Benji’s just out of his league.”

“You’re not going to can him, are you?” Adam asked, worry furrowing his brow.

“Nah. He can keep his regular nights playing; he just doesn’t need to play for you any more,” Gina replied.

“Hey, don’t I get a say? I am part owner,” Elle said.

“You have terrible taste in music,” Gina replied.

“I have fantastic taste in music; I have lousy taste in musicians. _With_ ,” she said, holding up a finger, “the exception of tonight’s band.”

Adam snorted. “Please. _Deaf people_ know The Gambits are the best Cajun band in the city.”

“And they’re ours. All ours on an exclusive engagement,” Gina cackled gleefully.

Tommy’s stomach growled.

Adam lifted an eyebrow. “Enough shop talk. My date is hungry.”

The sisters gave him identical grins.

“All right. I’m off. I have a shift starting in a few minutes anyway. It was nice to meet you, Tommy Joe; I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot of you,” Elle said as she stood up.

“I know Adam wants the gumbo. How about you, Tommy?” Gina said as she stood.

“I’ll go with the blackened gator,” he said, handing the menu to her.

“Salad or dirty rice on the side?”

“Dirty rice.”

“I’ll have my usual adult beverage. Tommy?” Adam said.

“Oh, Tommy’s having a hurricane,” Gina said before walking off.

Adam leaned across the table. “Trust me on this: only have one. Unless, of course, you fancy ending up in Elle’s hands in the ER.”

_Not the hands I want to end up in_ , Tommy thought, and was truly grateful he hadn’t had anything to drink yet. He was one of those unfortunate souls who lost their brain/mouth filter when they drank.

“I’m your date, huh?” Tommy said, tracing his fingers over the back of Adam’s hand.

“Well, I thought ‘friend’ was too bland and ‘lover’ too premature.”

“You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“Not when I see something I really want.”

Tommy bristled slightly. “I’m not a thing.”

Adam brushed his fingers over Tommy’s fringe. “No, you’re not.”

Tommy blushed. “Sorry. Long story.”

“Well, we have a bit before the band starts. I am all ears.”

Tommy looked around the bar. There weren’t too many patrons; a small group playing darts in the corner, a half dozen people scattered amongst the tables and another handful of people at the bar. No one seemed to give the pair of them more than a quick glance before returning to their own activities. Tommy realized suddenly that this was a neighborhood bar; a place where most of the regulars knew each other on sight and no one barged in where they weren’t invited. Tommy had always longed to find a place like this; it was a place that demanded truth over masks.

“I’ve just had some bad experiences where people treated me like a thing rather than a person. It’s left a bad taste in my mouth,” Tommy said.

“Boyfriends?”

“And the occasional girlfriend,” Tommy said, leaving out the host of others who had disappointed or hurt him. _That_ was certainly not first date conversation material.

Adam cupped Tommy’s cheek in his hand. “I’ll never treat you like a thing. But I do want you and I won’t apologize for that.”

Tommy turned his head to nip softly at the base of Adam’s thumb. “I wouldn’t ask you to.”

“I have alcohol. But I can come back,” Gina said as she stared at the duo.

“Leave the alcohol,” Adam said, not taking his eyes off Tommy’s face.

Gina snorted and set their drinks down before going back to the bar.

Tommy stared at Adam’s lurid blue drink. It was in a martini glass, but it looked nothing like any martini Tommy had ever seen.

“What is that?” Tommy asked.

“It’s a Blue Siren,” Adam replied, taking a drink.

Tommy watched Adam’s throat move as he swallowed.

“Would you like some?” Adam asked.

“What?”

“Would you like to taste it? The hurricane is good—Gina makes it herself. But the Siren is an _experience_.”

Tommy smiled and took Adam’s glass from him, brushing his fingers against Adam’s as he did so. He took a small drink. “Wow!” he said. Then he coughed. “Woah.”

“I normally don’t have more than one. I’m pretty sure most of Gina’s concoctions should be classified as lethal.” He held Tommy’s gaze as he took the glass back. He turned it so he put his mouth exactly where Tommy’s had been before taking his own sip.

Tommy bit back a whimper.

“So, Tommy Joe,” Adam said, smiling at the reaction he’d elicited from Tommy, “did you enjoy the day?”

Tommy nodded as he took a sip of his own drink. “Wow, that’s strong.”

“Take another,” Adam instructed.

Tommy gave him a weird look, but did as asked. “Still strong.”

“One more.”

Tommy did, wondering if Adam was trying to—“Fuck me, grape Kool-Aid!”

“Exactly. I don’t know how she does it, but every time, once you get past the third sip, it tastes like grape Kool-Aid.”

Tommy grinned and took a gulp.

“Whoa! Which doesn’t mean you should slam it. Lethal concoction, remember?”

“Right, right. Spoilsport,” Tommy said, setting the drink down.

“Well?”

Tommy looked at him, confused.

“Did you enjoy your day?”

“Yes, far more than I expected to. And I expected a lot out of the day.”

“Glad to be of service,” Adam said, smiling.

Tommy opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Gina dropping off their food. Tommy’s stomach grumbled again at the wonderful smell.

They ate in silence; Tommy enjoying the explosions of flavor over his tongue and Adam watching Tommy’s face as he thoroughly enjoyed his food.

“That was quite possibly the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth,” Tommy said as he sat back from his empty plate. He had seriously considered licking it clean.

“Really?” Adam said, his voice low. He reached out and pressed his thumb to the side of Tommy’s mouth, wiping gently. He pulled his hand back and stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking the sauce off it. “That is quite good.”

Tommy nearly swallowed his own tongue.

“How about a dance?” Adam asked. The band had started up a few minutes before.

“Oh, no, really.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. No one will care.”

“It’s not that.”

“What is it?”

“You know when you go out dancing and one of your friends—probably Hannah—sees a guy dancing badly and says, ‘oh look, white boy dancing’? I’m the guy she’s talking about.”

Adam threw his head back and laughed. “Oh now I _have_ to see,” he said, pulling a still-protesting Tommy out of his seat.

“No, Adam, wait!”

But it was too late. They were already on the dance floor and Adam was pulling him in close to his body, moving them around with the beat. Tommy tried to keep up and found it was easier to do so if he watched Adam’s face, rather than his own feet. Adam managed to keep them on the floor for three songs before Tommy begged for a break.

Adam led them back to their table, to find their plates had been cleared away and a pitcher of water with glasses were in their place. He sat down beside Tommy this time, rather than across from him. Adam figured that after having his hands all over Tommy during the dancing, sitting next to him would be all right.

Adam poured water for them and slid one of the glasses to Tommy. “I have found your problem.”

“Oh?”

“You have no ass.”

Tommy choked on his drink. “Fuck you.”

“This is not news to you. You have no ass. Hard to shake your groove thing with no ass.”

“Again, fuck you.”

Adam reached out and cupped Tommy’s face in his hand. “I like it.”

Tommy smiled. “Asshole. I _have_ an ass.”

Adam leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over Tommy’s. “Prove it,” he whispered.

Tommy pressed his mouth against Adam’s, giving in to one of the urges he’d had all day. The kiss was soft; that first kiss where you learned the texture and feel before you dared to find out the taste.

Adam moaned low in his throat—so low it was almost a growl—and tried to deepen the kiss. Tommy pulled back. 

“Not here,” Tommy whispered, suddenly feeling very exposed. 

Adam nodded and stood up, holding his hand out. Tommy took it and grabbed his backpack with his free hand. 

“Aren’t you going to pay?” Tommy asked as they made their way to the door.

“Gina’ll throw it on my tab,” he replied, his hand on the small of Tommy’s back to guide him out.

Once they were outside, Tommy took in a deep breath of the night air. 

“I, er, I don’t live too far from here,” Adam said.

Tommy turned his head to agree to follow Adam when he felt a burning in his stomach. It was quickly accompanied by a scratching under his skin.

“Tommy?” Adam said, drawing the other man out of the way of foot traffic.

“I need to get home.”

“Sure. I’ll take you.”

Tommy’s hand wrapped painfully around Adam’s wrist. “No,” he said forcefully. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look Adam in the eye. “It’s a family thing. I can’t explain.”

“Okay,” Adam said gently. “Can I get you a cab?”

Tommy did some quick math in his head. He had enough for a cab ride home; which was good, because he didn’t think he could take waiting for the bus.

“Yeah, okay,” he said.

Adam nodded and hailed a cab. He opened the door for Tommy. He was surprised when Tommy leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

“I’ll see you again,” Tommy said before getting into the cab.

Adam watched the car pull away, his fingertips pressed to his lips.  
*****

Derek was pacing. Tommy had been gone _all day_. Once it had become full dark and he feared Tommy had run off for good, he gave in to his instincts and Called for him. He couldn’t tell yet if Tommy had heeded the Call—for all he knew, the time away would make Tommy immune and he wouldn’t even feel it.

He sighed with relief when he heard the front door open. He ran into the foyer, intent upon making sure Tommy was okay without letting his temper out.

That plan was squashed when he smelled Tommy.

“Where the hell were you?” he asked, stepping into Tommy’s personal space.

“I told you, I was going to explore the city,” Tommy said, eyes wide. He could feel the anger coming off the larger man. He lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Derek studied his younger brother. Tommy had the lean lines of a hunter; the legendary grace of their kind. He was built for speed and beauty. He was built to be submissive. Derek was built along stockier lines; more for power than speed. As Tommy’s build marked him as submissive, Derek’s marked him as the alpha he was.

And right now, Tommy was acting the perfect submissive to his alpha. 

“Where did you go?” Derek demanded.

“The zoological park. And then I had dinner at this crowded club; there were a lot of people there.”

Derek nodded. He thought Tommy was keeping something from him, but long exposure to large cats and large groups of people could explain the layered and pungent scents coming from Tommy.

Tommy looked up through his fringe at Derek. “There were lynx cubs at the zoological park. Only a day old; they were adorable.”

“Were they?”

“Yep. Their little ears weren’t standing up yet and their eyes weren’t open, but they were pretty fierce. For kittens.”

“Cubs; never kittens,” Derek corrected forcefully.

“Of course,” Tommy said, nodding.

Derek took a half a step back; still in Tommy’s personal space, but not quite as looming. “Well, you’ve had a long day. You should shower and get to bed,” he said, his tone brooking no argument. He wanted those smells off Tommy _now_ and it was taking everything he had to not drag Tommy into a shower stall and scrub him down himself.

Tommy stretched. “That sounds really good. I’ll see you at breakfast?”

“You will. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Good night, Derek.”

Derek couldn’t help himself, he cupped Tommy’s cheek in his hand. “Good night, little brother.”

Tommy swallowed the shudder and went up the stairs as quickly as he could without it becoming apparent he was running away.

Despite his fear and the idea that he was giving in to an order that hadn’t been _exactly_ ordered, Tommy decided a shower was a good idea. He locked his bedroom door behind him before moving over to the bed. He took out the sketch pad he had done all his work in that day and hid it between the mattress and the frame. It seemed like a juvenile place, but until he could fully explore the room, he figured it would be safe there. He put the other pad and his charcoals back in the guitar case, just to be safe. If Derek had searched his room while he was gone and found the secret compartment, searching it later and finding his art supplies _might_ keep Derek from looking further.

He grabbed some clothes out of the drawer he’d put them in and went into the bathroom. He carefully hung a towel so it blocked the hole in the wall he’d found before. He took his time in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over him as he replayed the day in his head. Truth be told, he was only replaying the time he had spent with Adam. He wished he didn’t have to wash the other man’s scent off him.

He dried himself quickly and changed into his pajamas. He picked up his worn clothes and was about to drop them into the hamper when his fingers closed around his t-shirt. He pulled it from the bundle and put the other clothes into the hamper. He lifted the t-shirt to his face and took a deep breath.

_Adam._

He tucked the shirt against his chest and crawled into his bed, sighing as his head came to rest upon his cool pillow.  
*****

_He lied!_

The thought tore through Derek’s brain as he watched Tommy sleep. He had thought there was a particular scent on the younger man, but he had ignored it, wanting to believe Tommy’s explanation. 

But now. Now, he could see the t-shirt tucked up under Tommy’s chin. The t-shirt that carried Tommy’s scent and that of another. And arousal.

It would seem there was far more for them to discuss on the morrow than Derek had originally planned.


	3. Family, Past and Future

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/silmarwen_85/pic/0008wg7g)

**Part III—Family, Past and Future**  
Tommy woke just after the sun rose. He stretched and took a deep breath, smiling as he caught the scent of Adam on his t-shirt. He wanted desperately to see the other man again.

Sighing, he allowed himself to come fully awake. He sat up in the bed and tucked the t-shirt into his pillowcase. It wouldn’t retain Adam’s scent for long, but it would do for now. 

Tommy stretched, frowning. He _really_ wasn’t looking forward to the day’s activities. Derek had scared him last night; Tommy had found himself reverting to the submissive behavior he had used to get himself out of trouble in the past. Normally, he liked to stand and hold his ground; but he had instinctively known last night was not the time to assert himself.

He climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to perform his morning routine.

This was not going to be a fun day.  
*****

Derek was practically itching with excitement. Today, his family would finally, truly be whole again. He would remind Tommy of their past and their legacy. With his brother by his side, their pack and their kind would find true dominance once again. No longer would he have to settle for the companionship and entertainment of petty humans.

Yes, today was going to be a brilliant day.  
*****

Tommy walked down the stairs quickly. Maybe if he listened to Derek attentively and submitted to a day with him, he’d be able to go looking for Adam that night. He really wanted to spend more time with the other man. If that meant allowing Derek to lead him around and invade his personal space for a day, then so be it.

Ward heard Tommy before she saw him. For someone of his kind, he was remarkably loud. She turned to face him with a smile as he entered the room.

“Good morning, Tommy,” she said.

“Good morning, Ward.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Amazing,” he said as he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Ward smiled as she dished up breakfast for him. The boy was practically radiating with excitement. Perhaps she could now shake off the sense of foreboding she had; he clearly was looking forward to his day with Derek.

“Ah, there you are, Tommy. I checked your room first,” Derek said as he entered the kitchen.

“I woke up hungry. I think I worked up quite an appetite yesterday,” Tommy replied as he reached for another piece of bacon.

Ward swatted his hand with a wooden spoon. Tommy snapped his hand back and reached for the tongs with his un-smacked hand. Ward and Derek gave similar approving smiles as he did so.

“Manners, Tommy,” Derek said as he fixed his own plate. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down beside Tommy, moving his chair so his knee touched Tommy’s thigh as he ate.

Tommy fought back the urge to move away. He was a smart man; he knew he needed to placate Derek if he was going to be able to see Adam later in the day.

Derek finished his breakfast and gave Tommy’s outfit a once-over. He again had to bite back a growl at the tattoos on Tommy’s arms. Tommy had defaced his own skin, and he had not even done it as a way to mark his place in a family; no, these were distinctly _human_ images.

“Everything okay?” Tommy asked, noticing Derek’s scrutiny.

“You may want to wear a shirt with long sleeves,” Derek replied, eyeing Tommy’s tattoos. 

Tommy was confused. If they were going to be out walking in the muggy air, he didn’t want to be in long sleeves; he’d get hot and sweaty.

Derek saw Tommy’s confusion.

“We’re going to be in a place with a lot of mosquitoes and other bugs. You’re going to want to have your skin covered up,” he explained.

“All right. I’ve got a long-sleeved tee upstairs. I can go get changed real quick,” Tommy said before finishing his coffee in one swallow.

“Good.”

Tommy ran upstairs and changed into a black-and-gray striped long-sleeved tee. He drew on his boots and hurried back downstairs. Derek was waiting for him at the front door. 

“Much better,” Derek said.

Tommy nodded and followed Derek out into the morning sunshine. They walked for about ten minutes; Derek seemingly on auto pilot and Tommy trying desperately to remember every twist and turn in case he had to flee. Something was itching under his skin and it was taking all his self-control to not turn tail and run. He didn’t know if he should be more concerned over the itch or over the fact that he wanted to run straight to Adam.

“Here we are,” Derek said, pushing open a heavy wrought-iron gate.

“Where are we?” Tommy asked.

“It’s an old family cemetery.”

“Our family?” Tommy asked, squinting as he tried to read the names on some of the crypts.

“No. Mama and Papa were buried in a pauper’s grave,” he said harshly. “No one from the carnival would claim them. As soon as you and I were dragged off by the authorities, they cut bait. They scattered to the winds; changed their names, joined other travelers. But I found them.”

The hair on Tommy’s neck stood up at the chill in Derek’s voice. He wanted to ask what had happened when Derek had found the remnants of their former traveling family, but he was terrified of the answer.

“You look troubled, brother dear,” Derek said, stepping into his personal space.

“Your pain is palpable when you speak of our parents. Do you remember them well?” Tommy said, stepping back to lean against an ornate headstone.

“Very well. I remember everything about them, Tommy. Even more so when I look at you. You have Mama’s eyes.”

“Then you must have Papa’s,” Tommy replied, suddenly feeling very much like he was being stalked.

“I do. And now I have Papa’s rightful place. He was always too concerned with blending in to be what he should have been.”

“What, exactly, should he have been?”

“He was the leader of our pride! But he was so afraid that he let the pride dwindle to _nothing_!”

“Pride?” Tommy asked, swallowing hard. He’d had the dreams his whole life; well, as long as he could remember. Some people had recurring dreams; he had persistent nightmares. Always screaming and blood and death. And sometimes, just sometimes, the sharp edge of erotic heat.

“You know, Tommy,” Derek said, stepping close to trap Tommy between himself and a crypt. “You know, deep down, what we are. What _you_ are.” He reached a finger up to trail down over the piercings in Tommy’s left ear. “And despite these trappings of humanity you _insist_ upon, I will bring out your cat. It will submit to me.”

Tommy felt his skin itching and he growled low in his throat. “I don’t want this,” he said through gritted teeth.

Derek rubbed his cheek against Tommy’s. “Yes, you do,” he whispered. “Deep down, you know you do. You will help me rebuild our pride. We will take our place among the hierarchy of our kind.”

“I’m sure you’d be able to accomplish that much better without me. I’ve been among humans my whole life,” Tommy said, fear causing his breath to come in shallow pants.

“ _Not_ your whole life!” Derek snarled. “For a few short years, you were ours; you were . You’ll be mine again, Tommy.”

“What? No!” Tommy cried out, pushing against Derek’s chest.

“All mine, Tommy!” Derek said, then bit down on Tommy’s neck.

Tommy screamed and brought his knee up between Derek’s legs. Derek let go of Tommy’s neck to howl out his pain, his hands instinctively dropping to cup his injured groin.

Tommy shoved Derek with all his might, knocking the larger man down. He leapt over Derek’s writhing form and made a run for it, praying he’d remember enough of their path to get away.

_Adam. I have to get to Adam_ , he thought frantically as he ran.

He barely heard the crunch of bone behind him, or the low growl. He did, however feel, a sharp pain in his shoulders just before he was driven to the ground. His head cracked against the ground and darkness came down upon him.  
*****

The first sense Tommy regained was smell. Thankfully, he regained his gag reflex only seconds later, which was the only thing that kept him from retching. He kept his eyes closed as he assessed his current state. He was shirtless; he could feel the cool, humid air of wherever he was on the bare skin of his chest. There was searing pain tearing down his back, from his shoulder blades to mid-back. A part of his brain, the forbidden part he never dared give free rein to, told him they were claw marks. He shook away that thought and continued his assessment. His neck throbbed from Derek’s bite, but he didn’t think the skin was broken; he’d have a hell of a bruise, though. His feet were bare, but he did still have his jeans on; that was something, at least. The soreness in his back was exacerbated by the fact that his hands were raised and bound above his head. His feet were, however, touching the ground, so he didn’t have to worry about all his weight being held by his shoulders.

“It also helps let me know when you’re awake. Although, I could tell from the change in your scent,” Derek said.

Tommy snapped his eyes open, terrified that Derek could somehow read his mind.

Derek laughed, a sound with no real mirth. “I can’t read your mind, Tommy. Not yet, anyway. Your arms flexed as you woke. But once we bond—once you’re truly mine—I’ll be able to have your thoughts as easily as my own.”

Tommy flinched. He took a moment to look around. The room was, quite clearly, a torture chamber. If he stretched out his senses, he thought he could smell Derek’s home. His den.

“Let me go,” Tommy said quietly, trying to keep his fear out of his voice.

Derek tsked at him. “I told you, Tommy, you’re mine.”

“No. I’m not.”

“You are!” Derek roared.

It took all Tommy’s strength to keep from flinching, but he managed it.

“Do you know what it’s like? Finally having one of my own so close to me? I feel _alive_ in a way I never did with my other…companions.”

Tommy’s stomach dropped. He had recognized the scent of old blood and decay when he awoke, but he didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to _know_.

Derek’s eyes lit up. “Don’t get me wrong. Their fragile bodies do allow for a certain level of entertainment. But sporting with you…it will be exquisite.”

“I thought you wanted me. Why would you want to hurt me?” Tommy asked, the quiver in his voice not entirely faked.

“Oh, I don’t want to hurt you, Tommy. I want to claim you. I want to make you mine. And claiming does involve a certain amount of blood.”

“That’s…you’re my _brother_! It’s wrong. And disgusting!” Tommy protested.

Derek grabbed Tommy’s jaw, squeezing hard. “We’re cats, Tommy. Our nature is to be incestuous. You’ve been living among _humans_ for far too long; adopting their quaint little moralities.”

Tommy jerked back, hissing in pain as the movement caused the wounds in his back to re-open.

“Poor Tommy,” Derek said, releasing his hold and stepping away. “Those would heal right away if you’d just give in and shift, Tommy.”

Tommy swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “No,” he whispered.

“Don’t close your eyes, Tommy. Don’t be weak in this,” Derek growled. “All those others were weak. Their fragile bodies. And it is getting so much harder to hide my proclivities.”

Derek switched on a light and Tommy could see everything in the dungeon. A cage in the far corner housed bones and what looked to be a couple of ravaged torsos. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, realizing that when Derek said it was getting harder to hide his proclivities, he meant it was getting harder to hide the bodies.

“Holy fuck,” Tommy breathed.

Derek walked back over to Tommy, standing so close that Tommy had to tilt his head back painfully in order to see his face clearly.

“You _will_ shift, Tommy,” Derek growled. “I command it of you.”

Tommy grit his teeth against the painful itch under his skin. “No,” he growled. “I don’t want to change. I want to be _Tommy_.”

“Shift!” Derek screamed.

Tommy could feel the need to shift screaming through his body. Could feel the urge to obey his alpha causing a sweat to break out over his entire body. He knew the cat inside him wanted to be let out— _finally_. But he also knew, from knowledge scraped together from the few people he’d met who could sense his nature, that the only way to shift back would be to kill. He wouldn’t do that.

“Fuck. You,” Tommy bit out through a clenched jaw. He took a deep breath and met Derek’s eyes. “Fuck you and your fucking insanity you fucking fuck!”

Derek backhanded Tommy, causing the other man’s head to hit the wall behind him. 

Tommy went limp in his bonds.

Derek let out a roar of anger and rage. He punched the wall beside Tommy’s limp body before leaving the dungeon.  
*****

“What is the matter?” Ward said as Derek stormed into the kitchen.

“That ungrateful wretch! After everything I’ve done for him, he refuses to shift!”

“Derek, my love,” Ward soothed. “He needs to be handled gently. You just can’t go full bore like you do with your other conquests. I’ve told you this.”

“What do you know?”

Ward straightened her back and glared at him. “I have lived with you long enough to understand you. And I’ve lived among your kind long enough to know what an alpha needs and what an alpha needs to do. And you need to back off the kitten!”

Derek clenched and unclenched his fists. “I’m going out. Don’t expect me back until late. And _don’t_ let him out!”

Ward watched her boss and alpha leave. She shivered when she heard the front door slam shut. That could have gone very badly for her; it was always a chance standing up to an alpha, especially one as volatile as Derek. She shook her head and returned to her cooking. She’d go down in a bit to check on Tommy. Perhaps a feminine touch was what was needed to help bring the young man around.  
*****

When Tommy awoke the next time, he again kept his eyes closed and listened intently to his surroundings. He could tell he was alone this time and opened his eyes. Derek must have had the basement soundproofed somehow, because he couldn’t hear any noise coming from the house. He took a deep breath and concentrated very hard on tapping into that primal part of himself; if it could cause him pain when he wanted to resist Derek, then it could damn well help him _now_. He caught a whiff of a scent and knew instinctively it was Ward, not Derek. He couldn’t smell Derek in the house; while his scent marked everything, there wasn’t a present scent of him. That would make things easier; Tommy should be able to sneak by the woman.

He tilted his head back so he could see how his hands were bound. He almost laughed out loud when he saw they were old-fashioned manacles. Derek really had issues; and/or he wanted his dungeon to be as authentic as possible. It was even money which flavor of crazy the other man preferred.

Luckily for Tommy, he’d had a friend in high school whose ambition had been to be the next Criss Angel; without the douchebag factor. Tommy had watched him escape from numerous things, including handcuffs. He figured the manacles couldn’t be that different. He carefully twisted his left wrist, trying to figure how much space he had. He grunted; he might lose some skin, but he should be able to work his hand free. Once he had one free, the other would be much easier; he just had to hope he’d have enough time.

Close to an hour later, Tommy was creeping up the dungeon stairs. His bare feet made his movements almost silent, but he had seen one too many horror movies to not be wary of a squeaky stair. Thankfully, he reached the top of the stairs without incident. Carefully, he pressed his ear against the door, listening again for sounds of movement. He heard someone walking toward the door, humming. He shifted his weight and got ready; the door opened outward, so if he waited until they unlocked it and shoved hard at the door, he might catch them off guard.

Tommy heard the distinctive _CLICK_ of the lock’s tumblers giving way. His legs tensed, getting ready to leap. As soon as the door started to swing open, he threw all of his weight at the door. He heard a yelp of surprise and a satisfying _crunch_ as he followed the door into the hall. 

“Holy shit, that _worked_ ,” he breathed as he saw Ward lying unconscious against the wall, a glass of water broken on the floor beside her.

He darted by her without pausing to see if she was all right; again, horror films had taught him better. He raced up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his hidden sketchpad and shoved it in his duffel with his clothes and make-up; grateful to whatever gods there were that he’d never fully unpacked. He threw on a hoodie and shoes and socks before slinging his duffel over his shoulder. He paused as he looked out the window; darkness had fallen while he’d been unconscious.

_Where to go, where to go?_ he thought, blindly looking around the room. His gaze fell upon his bed.

_Adam._

He dashed back over to the bed and pulled his shirt out from inside his pillowcase. He pressed it to his face, breathing in Adam, before shoving the shirt into his bag. He picked up his guitar case and took one last look to make sure he hadn’t left anything he’d really want.

Shaking his head, he opened the window and jumped out, relying on his innate grace to land him safely. He’d always been agile, but he knew if he let the cat loose even a little, his innate abilities were increased.

He ran across the yard and leapt over the back gate, only one thought on his mind.

_Adam._  
*****

Adam was leaning back in his armchair, staring at his ceiling. The spots were there again. Four perfect bright white spots that only appeared at night. He knew they were really some sort of weird reflection caused by the lamp in the ceiling fan, but part of him was tempted to climb onto the sofa, reach up and touch them; see if his hand passed right through.

He shook his head and sighed. He was fighting two urges, neither of which left him very comfortable. Part of him wanted to go to the _Siren_ and see if Tommy was there, looking for him. The other part of him wanted to go back to the park and check on Mingus and Bowie. But something had spooked Tommy the night before and Hannah had threatened bodily injury if he returned to the park before daylight, so he was sitting in his armchair contemplating his ceiling.

He sat up in his chair when he heard a noise outside the living room window. As his apartment was on the second floor and the fire escape was on the other side of the apartment, it was an intriguing development. He walked over to the window, picking up a baseball bat he kept around for intruders. He didn’t see anything right away, so he leaned out. He looked down, but didn’t see anyone in the small yard between the buildings. He leaned out further and looked toward the sidewalk and didn’t see anyone there, either. He sighed, blaming his overactive imagination, and lifted his head.

“What the—how the hell did you get up there?” he said. He was staring at the tree about five feet from his window; into the branches and into the large dark eyes of Tommy Joe Ratliff.

“Erm, I’m not quite sure?” Tommy replied.

“Would you like to come in?”

“Fuck, yes,” Tommy breathed.

Adam chuckled.

“I mean, please.”

“Climb down and go around the front. I’ll buzz you in like a normal person.”

Adam swore he could see a blush on Tommy’s cheeks before the other man scrambled down from his perch. Shaking his head, Adam leaned back inside his apartment and returned the baseball bat to its usual spot. Seconds later, he heard the door buzzer go off. He walked over and pressed the button to allow entry, then opened his front door to wait for Tommy.

He waited less than a minute before Tommy bounded up the stairs. His pace slowed a bit when he saw Adam waiting for him.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Tommy asked.

“Just some ceiling contemplation,” Adam replied, stepping back to allow Tommy entrance.

“Is that some weird New Age thing?” Tommy asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh my God, you can’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Scrinch your face like that. It’s adorable! You look like a cranky kitten.”

Tommy blushed and forced himself to not start at the mention of felines. Adam worked with them all day; he had no way of knowing what Tommy was.

“Well, come in then.”

Tommy nodded and walked into the apartment. Adam closed and locked the door behind him.

“Planning to camp out?” Adam asked, noting Tommy’s duffel bag and guitar case.

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, I might have beer in the fridge. Cop a squat on the couch and I’ll get us something to drink. Then you can tell me all about it.”

Tommy set his things down by the open window; if he had to escape quickly, he wanted his stuff near the easiest escape route. He figured if Derek found him here, he’d probably try coming to the front door to convince Adam that Tommy was coked out or something and would Adam please let him take Tommy home?

“I’m glad you came by, Tommy,” Adam said as he came out of the kitchen with two cold beers. “I was afraid I had spooked you last night.”

“You did,” Tommy blurted without thinking.

Adam ducked his head. “Sorry.”

“No! It’s, erm…fuck!” Tommy ran a hand through his hair, causing his fringe to stand up wildly before settling back down. “You did, but it was in a good way.”

“Oo-kay.”

Tommy huffed. “I’m explaining this badly. You see, I have this thing,” he said, trying to figure out how to explain. He didn’t think, _Gee, Adam, I’m a member of an ancient race of shapeshifters and if I have sex, instead of rolling over and indulging in post-coital snoozing and cuddling, I turn into a large, undomesticated feline that needs to kill in order to shift back to my human form,_ was quite going to cut it.

“Oh,” Adam said, nodding.

Tommy gave him a puzzled look. “No, I mean I can’t—”

Adam sat beside him on the sofa. “Tommy, it’s okay.”

“I want to explain.”

Adam put a finger over Tommy’s lips. “Tommy, it’s okay. So you’re a virgin. We’ll take it slow.”

“What? No! I mean, I am, but that isn’t the…thing.”

“Okay,” Adam said, taking Tommy’s hand. “Then what is ‘the thing’?”

Tommy was quiet for a moment, absently watching Adam’s fingers play with his own as he formulated his thoughts. Where to start without sounding like a completely delusional nutjob?

“My parents were murdered,” he finally said.

“Oh, God, Tommy, I’m so sorry. Is that why you had to come here?”

Tommy looked up at him. “Yes and no. They were murdered when I was very young—barely three.”

Adam saw the tears in Tommy’s eyes. “You saw it,” he said, heartbreak in his voice.

Tommy nodded and wiped his free hand over his eyes. “I did. I had nightmares for a long time and refused to talk. My adoptive parents were extremely kind and patient. As I got older, I could put into words what I’d seen, but I never did. I blocked it all away and adjusted. I started talking, though. When the counselors and social workers asked, I lied; said I couldn’t remember anything except being scared.” 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? Weren’t you afraid whoever killed your parents would come after you?”

Tommy snorted. “Even at three, I knew there were certain things you didn’t talk about outside the family; certain things you didn’t say. Besides, they caught him. He was put away,” he said, looking him in the eye.

“He was a relative.”

“My older brother, Derek. The one I came to New Orleans to see.”

“What? Why?” Adam asked, standing up.

“It’s a family thing; I didn’t have a choice.”

“How did you know he wouldn’t try to kill you?” Adam’s gaze flicked over to Tommy’s belongings, piled by the window.

“He did, didn’t he?” Adam asked, his voice low.

“No. He scared me, that was all,” Tommy said. He stood up and put his hand on Adam’s arm to calm him. “I’m fine.”

“And that huge fucking bruise on your neck?” Adam growled.

Tommy lifted his hand, wincing as his fingers came in contact with the bruise. He hadn’t had a chance to check his appearance in the mirror during his flight. He figured it was probably a bad time to mention the knot on the back of his head to Adam, let alone the scratches still burning his back.

“He didn’t try to kill me. He was mad when I wouldn’t go along with what he wanted, but he didn’t try to kill me. He scared me; he left; and I ran. That’s what matters,” Tommy said.

“Tommy,” Adam cupped his cheek in his hand.

Tommy jerked back. “I am not some fucking fragile doll! I didn’t come here so you could be some kind of Big Damn Hero! I came here because I…” Tommy paused, not sure how to explain that he wanted Adam’s comfort and protection without having to backpedal the hell over his speech.

“I wanted you.”

Adam sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly. “Okay. You wanted me and I’m here. You’re here with me. So what should we do now?”

Tommy chuckled and circled his arms around Adam’s waist; nuzzling against his chest and breathing in his unique scent. 

“Fuck if I know.”  
*****

The instant he stepped into his house, Derek knew something was wrong. He hurried down the hall to the dungeon door and let out a growl when he saw Ward unconscious on the floor. His growl turned into a full-blown roar when he discovered Tommy was gone.

He knelt next to Ward and brought her around with a few sharp slaps to the face.

“Where is he?” he snarled as soon as her eyes opened.

“I don’t know. I was going down to check on him and as soon as I unlocked the door, it flew into me. I hit the wall.”

Derek shoved her away from him and ran for Tommy’s room. It had been cleared out of all Tommy’s things and the curtains were moving lightly in the night breeze. He could faintly smell Tommy’s scent. Almost without thought, he shifted into his cat, a sleek black panther.

It was better for hunting.


	4. Protection and Other Hero-y Things

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/silmarwen_85/pic/0008xg9y)

**Part IV—Protection and Other Hero-y Things**  
Adam let Tommy relax against him before putting his own arms around the slighter man. Tommy hissed when Adam’s forearms pressed against his shoulders. Adam let go and looked down at Tommy’s pained face.

“What else did he do?”

Tommy stepped back from Adam’s embrace. “That’s a little more complicated.”

“Complicated _how_?”

Tommy looked at his feet. “I can’t.”

Adam put a finger under Tommy’s chin and tilted his head up. “Tommy.”

“Please? I will explain eventually, I promise.”

“Let me look at it.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Tommy said, blushing.

“Why not?”

 _It’ll only make you angrier,_ Tommy thought, but knew he couldn’t say that. “Um…the virgin thing?”

“Tommy, if it’s something serious, you need to be looked at. It’s either me or the hospital.”

“What about your bona fide mistress of the healing arts?”

Adam pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Damn it. Trust you to remember something like that.”

“I remember everything about you. That includes your people.”

“Interesting turn of phrase.”

“They are yours, aren’t they?” Tommy asked, hoping he hadn’t intimated something offensive.

“They are. I’m just used to having to explain my concept of family to people.”

Tommy gave him a brilliant smile. “I guess I’m just special.”

Adam waved a finger in his face. “You are still in trouble, Tommy Joe. But, as you are special to me—”

Tommy’s smiled broadened.

“—I will call Elle to come look at you.”

“And she won’t, yanno, say anything?”

“To me or to anyone else?”

“Yes.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Elle has an interesting relationship with authority. As for me, she won’t tell me anything if you ask her not to.”

“You wouldn’t force her to tell you?”

Adam laughed. “One day, I will explain to you why that is the most absurd thing you could have said about Elle.”

“Okay, then.”

“Good. Come on, my room is this way. You can clean up a bit in the bathroom and wait for Elle in my bedroom. You look like you could use some rest.”

Tommy nodded and took Adam’s outstretched hand. Adam led him down the hall to his bedroom. Tommy got a brief impression of bold, royal tones and clean lines as they passed through the room into the en suite.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Adam said, pausing in the bathroom doorway.

Tommy turned and stood on tiptoe to kiss Adam’s cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Adam ran his hand through Tommy’s hair. “You’re welcome. I’ll go call Elle.”

Tommy waited until Adam had left the room before closing the bathroom door. He took a moment to admire the décor (there was something about Adam that prevented Tommy from even thinking “layout” or “style”) and carefully tamped down on images of Adam in the glass-walled shower. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, wincing when he saw the large bruise starting to blossom on his right cheek. Derek really had nailed him a good one. He reached back to feel the knot on the back of his head, hissing as the movement pulled the wounds on his back. He gingerly inspected the back of his head, not knowing whether he should be relieved or worried that the bump was small.

Realizing he probably didn’t have too long before Elle got there to treat him, Tommy figured he should at least get his shirt off. She’d probably want to poke and prod him, but he didn’t think he’d have to shed his jeans.

He almost bit through his bottom lip holding in the scream that bubbled up his throat when he had to tear his shirt away from the wounds in his back. His flight from the house had probably started them bleeding again; and once he was safe, he cooled down and the blood and sweat had dried into an adhesive against the material. He managed to get the shirt off and over his head with a minimal amount of whimpering. He dropped it to the floor and turned on the cold water in the sink. He splashed his face and felt much better. Cupping his hands in the cold stream, he lifted them to his mouth and took a long drink. Feeling slightly more human, he turned off the water and dried his hands. He looked around and pulled a large, black, fluffy towel from the rack and took it with him into the bedroom.

He spread the towel on the bed and laid down on it, not wanting to get blood on Adam’s sheets. He slid his arms under the pillow and rested his non-bruised cheek against the soft flannel. Within minutes, he was asleep.  
*****

Adam opened his door to a clearly frustrated Elle. She had one hand clamped against the doorframe, the fingers tapping menacingly.

“You owe me.”

“I know,” Adam said as he stepped back to let her in.

“I mean big. I mean, so big that someone is going to have to make up a new word to describe how big you owe me,” she said, adjusting the ridiculously large bag slung over her shoulder.

“Do you know how hard it is to make a date when you’re a trauma surgeon?” she asked.

“You’ve mentioned it a time or two,” he said, locking the door behind her.

“And do you know how much that difficulty is compounded when you’re making a date with a paramedic?”

“A lot?”

“Exponentially!”

“I will make it up to both of you, I promise.”

Elle sighed; it was impossible to stay mad at Adam for any extended period of time. “Where is he?”

“My bedroom. Did you bring everything you’ll need?”

She patted her bag. “Emergency zombie attack kit. You stay out here. A cup of coffee when I’m done would be greatly appreciated.”

Adam nodded and went to his kitchen as Elle went up the hall to his bedroom.

“Tommy?” Elle said softly, knocking on the door.

A sleepy, “Come in,” filtered out and she entered the bedroom. 

The room was lit only by the light pouring out of the bathroom. 

“I’m going to have to turn on the overhead.”

“M’kay.”

She flipped on the light and watched as Tommy blinked and made an annoyed face as his eyes adjusted to the light. Her gaze moved from his face to the torn and bloody mess of his back. Oh, she was going to have _words_ with Adam.

“Tommy,” she said gently as she walked over to him. She waited until he had focused on her face to continue. “What happened?”

Tommy swallowed hard. “I was attacked by a large cat.” 

“Did this happen at the zoo?” she asked as she opened her bag. She took out a pair of gloves and put them on.

“No. It happened…elsewhere. Adam didn’t have anything to do with it. I came here for help.”

“But you don’t want me to tell him about these,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and began examining the wounds.

“It would just make him angry.”

“I’ve got news for you, kid, he’s already angry.”

Tommy tensed under her hands.

“Shh. He’s angry for you, not at you. Although, when he finds out about these, he’s going to be angry at both of us.”

“Sorry,” Tommy muttered into his folded arms.

“You can make it up to me.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, some of these are deep; I’m going to have to suture those. The rest I can clean and bandage. Luckily for you, I have some really good painkillers in here,” she said a few moments later. She reached into her kit and pulled out a vial and syringe.

“I should probably tell you, then, that I was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head earlier today.”

She leaned over so she was looking him straight in the eye. “Is there _anything_ else you want to tell the person taking care of your injuries? Preferably something that doesn’t further complicate my work and make me want to override your wishes and drag your ass to the hospital.”

Tommy bit his lower lip and lifted his head so she could see his cheek and the bruise on his throat.

“Is that everything?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll get you some peas or something to put on your cheekbone later. There’s not a lot I can do for the bite. I’m going to clean the wounds and then numb your skin for the sutures; with a concussion, you’ll need to sit out the painkillers.”

“Figures.”

Elle rolled her eyes and pulled out a different vial. After she numbed Tommy, she began working to repair the claw marks on his back  
*****

Adam was contemplating knocking on his bedroom door for the hundredth time when Elle finally came out of the bedroom. He turned to look at her and blanched at the expression on her face.

“Is he all right?”

She walked right up to him and flicked him on the forehead.

“Ow!” he said, stepping back.

She followed him and did it again.

“Stop that!”

She flicked him again.

“Okay, really, _stop_ it,” he said, taking her wrist in his hand. “Why are you flicking me?”

“Because if I punch you, I could ruin my very talented hands _and_ we’re going to need the ice in your freezer for Tommy’s cheek!”

“How is he?” Adam asked as she walked by him into the kitchen.

She didn’t answer him for a moment. She busied herself with grabbing a beer out of Adam’s fridge and opening it.

“I made coffee,” he said.

She glared at him and took a long drink.

“How is he?” Adam repeated.

“Did you give him anything when he came here?”

“I gave him a beer, but he didn’t drink any of it.”

“Good. No alcohol for at least 48 hours, just to be safe. He’s asleep now. We put him in one of your old button-downs; it was easier on him. You need to wake him every hour and make sure he knows who he is, where he is and who you are. _Any_ hint of cognitive deterioration and you take him to the hospital right away. Don’t call 911 and don’t call me until you are at the emergency room. Got it?”

“What happened?”

“He got a concussion earlier today. It seems to have been a mild one, but you can never be too careful.”

“He didn’t tell me he’d hit his head,” Adam said, his voice low and his fists clenching.

Elle put her hand over Adam’s. “You need to stay calm. You can go punch things out later.”

Adam nodded. “Elle, what’s the name of that detective friend of yours?”

“You mean Brody?”

“Yeah. Can I have his number?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to convince Tommy to talk to him about his brother. I’m not letting him get hurt again.”

“Tread lightly, Adam. I don’t think Tommy’s the kind of person to appreciate you going all head-bitch-in-charge and taking over his life for him.”

“You’ve known him for a handful of hours,” Adam protested.

“And he refused to let you see his full injuries because he knew you’d get angry.”

Adam snorted. “Fine. I’ll only bring the cops in if _he_ wants it,” he said, handing over his phone.

Elle smiled and entered Brody’s number into the memory. She handed the phone back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re a good man, Adam Lambert. Dangerous, but good.”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll take your advice.”

She finished off her beer. “I’m saying it because it’s true. And because I know you.”

Adam gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Get your things; I’ll walk you out.”

“You’ll do no such thing. I’m a big girl. And I have sharp, pointy things in my bag,” she tossed back over her shoulder as she walked to the bedroom.  
*****

Derek hid in the shadows, watching the building he had tracked Tommy to. There was another scent in the air, one he recognized. It was one of the scents that had been on Tommy when had come home late the night before. The scent of a man.

He tilted his head up and sniffed the air again as a redhead exited the building. She smelled like the other man and Tommy. She had been inside with his brother. The primitive part of him wanted to run her down and punish her for having touched his boy. But he knew he had to wait; killing the girl would not bring Tommy outside any more quickly.

He tensed in the alley, looking around. He didn’t like being out this long, exposed this long, in this form. It was too dangerous, especially at this juncture.

He hurried off in a long lope; now that he knew where Tommy was, he could come back in his human form and take him back. For now, though, he’d have to find appropriate prey to enable him to shift back.

And he had just the right prey in mind.  
*****

Tommy was surrounded by a familiar scent. He sighed happily and burrowed his face further into the softness beneath his cheek.

“Come on, wake up, baby,” a soothing voice said.

Tommy murmured an “uh-uh” and squeezed his eyes shut more tightly.

“Wake up or I have to take you to the hospital.”

Tommy groaned and opened one eye, glaring at Adam over the edge of the pillow. “I hate you,” he whispered.

“No, you hate Elle. I’d much prefer to let you sleep all curled up like a kitten in my bed. But the mean lady says I have to make sure your brain is still working.”

Tommy yawned and lifted his head. “Tommy Joe Ratliff. Middle of the night between Sunday and Monday. You’re Adam and I’m in your nice, comfy bed,” he stated flatly. “And now, I’m going back to sleep. Ass.” Then he pressed his face against the pillow and sighed.

Adam chuckled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

Tommy groaned, but cuddled against Adam’s chest anyway.  
*****

“Tommy…”

“I will _kill_ you,” Tommy groaned into the pillow.

“But I have breakfast.”

Tommy cracked an eye open to see Adam standing beside the bed. He was a little upset to realize he hadn’t known when the other man had gotten out of bed. Especially since he had been curled up against him for most of the night.

“Breakfast? Maybe I’ll only maim you,” Tommy said, lifting himself up onto his elbow.

“And coffee.”

“Okay, you can live.”

Adam laughed. “I took the liberty of putting your bag in the bathroom and leaving out a spare toothbrush for you. Elle said no getting your bandages wet until tonight or tomorrow, but there’s a washcloth and soap in there if you want to wipe down.”

“No sponge bath?” Tommy quirked an eyebrow.

Adam almost gave in, but then remembered how Tommy had flinched in his sleep any time Adam had touched his back. “Want to tell me what happened to your back?”

“Not particularly.”

“Then no sponge bath.”

“Bastard.”

“I am still offering breakfast and coffee.”

“Hmpf,” Tommy replied, lifting a hand to rub at his face. 

Adam had to swallow a groan at the movement. There was something about Tommy wearing his shirt, which was too large and caused the sleeves to flop over his delicate hands, that awoke something primal in Adam’s chest.

“All right. I’ll take you up on the coffee and breakfast.”

“I’ll see you in a few minutes, then,” Adam said before leaving the bedroom.

Tommy nodded. He waited until Adam was gone from the room before gingerly getting out of the bed. He was glad there was no dizziness when he stood up; he apparently was showing no serious side-effects from being knocked unconscious.

He looked at himself in the mirror and realized his cheek was a _lovely_ shade of purple. He reached over to open his bag—inordinately thankful that Adam had put it on the bathroom counter and not on the floor—and sighed in relief when he saw his make-up kit on top. He couldn’t really remember packing the night before; it was a blur of terror and a sense of urgency. He pulled out the kit and set it aside, then dug out his own toothbrush. He brushed his teeth, wiped himself down and changed into fresh underwear and jeans. He couldn’t bear to part with Adam’s shirt, so he put that back on and put on some make-up, covering up the bruises as best he could. It wouldn’t do for people to see them and think they were Adam’s handiwork.

Adam looked up from the paper when he heard Tommy walk into the kitchen. “Wow. I usually only put make-up on for dinner.”

Tommy flipped him off and walked over to the coffee pot. He poured it into the cup set out for him, doctoring it with a lot of sugar. He sat down next to Adam at the table and helped himself to a plate of toast and eggs.

“You might want to try chewing,” Adam said calmly as he watched Tommy eat.

Tommy swallowed his current mouthful and blushed. “Sorry. It’s been a while since I had anything to eat.”

“It’s all right. I’d just prefer you not choke to death in my kitchen. I’m pretty sure Elle would never forgive me for undoing all her hard work with eggs and toast.”

Tommy laughed and reached for his coffee. “So…do you have to work today?”

“I should go in for a few hours, at least. I want to check on Bowie and Mingus. Would you like to come with me?”

“Yes,” Tommy replied quickly.

Adam grinned. “All right. I’m going to grab a shower and get changed and then we can go.”

“Do you mind if I bring my things to sketch with me?”

“Not at all.”

Tommy blushed and finished his breakfast at a more sedate pace.


	5. Ugly Accusations and Narrow Escapes

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/silmarwen_85/pic/0008yzyd)

**Part V—Ugly Accusations and Narrow Escapes**  
Adam entered his office and was greeted by a flick to his forehead, courtesy of Hannah.

“Ow! The fuck?” he said, rubbing his head.

“That was from Elle,” she explained. She then punched him solidly in the shoulder. “And that’s from me. What the hell, Adam?”

“Why is everyone acting like I’m the one who hurt him?” Adam asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“I’ve learned the female protective instinct is one of those things men can, and will, never understand,” Monte said from his desk.

“Some friend you are,” Adam grumbled.

“You didn’t leave Tommy alone at your place, did you?” Hannah asked.

Adam sighed. His family grapevine was apparently alive and well and he was just going to have to suck it up. “No. He came to work with me because he wanted to do some sketching. He’s down near the big cats.”

Hannah lifted an eyebrow at him.

“And I have Bruce from security keeping a subtle eye on him.”

“Good man,” Hannah said.

Adam sighed. It was going to be a long-ass day.  
*****

Derek nearly roared in anger. The scent of Tommy and the other man had been strong as he approached the apartment he’d scouted the night before; he had expected them to be here. He had it all planned out: the nice, cool tone he would use; the words, learned from the myriad doctors who’d treated him; and the story he would tell the other man that would ensure both that he released Tommy to him _and_ that he never tried to see Tommy again.

But the apartment was empty. Derek prowled through the apartment, learning what he could of the other man’s lair. He took note of the large number of framed photographs hung in abstract patterns over the walls, recognizing the redhead from the night before in one of them. He felt it was important to know who was a part of this other man’s world; it could come in useful should Tommy prove difficult to extract from his clutches.

He stopped dead as soon as he entered the bedroom. His eyes took in the tousled bedclothes as his nose caught the entwined scents of the two men. The scent was full of attraction and warmth, which seemed almost worse than having smelt the pungent odor of sex. He felt a rage overcome him and he leapt at the bed, tearing at the covers with his bare hands. It felt better to use his human form to wreak destruction; shifting would make the task too easy. He wanted to feel his muscles burn and his skin tear as he took apart everything that held that entwined scent.  
*****

Tommy had a brilliant day at the zoo. At first, he had been worried about the rather large man in the security uniform who somehow never seemed to get further than ten feet away from him, but once Tommy got close enough to smell him, he relaxed. The man had an overwhelming aroma of safety and protection around him. Tommy relaxed and returned to sketching the animals and the people wandering around the park. Seeing as it was a weekday, there weren’t as many people there, but the ones who were gave him ample people-watching opportunities.

Adam had come out to check on him three times, each time gently putting his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and showing him pictures of Mingus and Bowie on his phone. Tommy laughed at the slightly disgruntled looks on the cubs’ faces, which made him think perhaps they felt they’d been photographed too much. Every time Adam had to leave him, he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips, pulling back just before it deepened enough to make Tommy want to clutch him closer, and damn his injuries. Adam would laugh softly at Tommy’s resulting pout and ruffle his hair before going back to work.

Late in the afternoon, Adam finally escaped his office, promising to keep Hannah (and Monte, who just shrugged at Hannah’s “persuasion tactics”) in the loop if anything happened. He found Tommy in front of Lily the lynx’s cage, sketching the mother who seemed upset to be away from her cubs.

“She wants her babies,” Tommy said as Adam joined him.

“I know. She’ll go back inside with them soon. We just wanted to let her out so she could get some exercise. Hannah should be along to take her in shortly,” Adam said as he wrapped an arm around Tommy’s waist. He rested his chin on Tommy’s shoulder to look at the sketch.

“You are amazingly talented,” Adam said.

Tommy blushed and tried to shrug, but found it difficult to do so with Adam’s weight on his shoulder. “If you think this is good, you should hear me play.”

“How about we go home and you can serenade me while I make dinner?”

Tommy turned his head to look at Adam, dislodging his head in the process. “You can cook?”

“Hey, I made you breakfast!”

“Anyone can make scrambled eggs,” he replied as he packed up his things.

“Hannah can’t.”

Tommy snorted.

“No, really. The one time she tried, she set fire to the frying pan _and_ the eggs. And the less said about the time she tried to make brownies, the better.”

“Brownies sound good.”

“Come on, let’s go home,” Adam said, taking Tommy’s hand.

“Sounds like a plan.”  
*****

“Wait,” Tommy said, putting his hand on Adam’s wrist. 

Adam had unlocked his front door and turned the knob to open it. As he cracked the door open, Tommy was almost bowled over by the scent of his brother.

“What?” Adam asked.

Tommy pushed in ahead of Adam, growling low in his throat. If Derek was waiting inside, he’d have to go through him to get to Adam.

Adam, having heard Tommy’s growl and seen the younger man tense, was having none of that self-sacrificing crap. He pushed Tommy out of the way with his shoulder, stopping dead when he saw the chaos that was his living room.

“What the fuck?” Adam blurted out before he could stop himself.

Tommy paid less attention to the destruction than he did to scenting the air. Now that he was past the anticipation of a fight, he could tell that his brother’s scent was old, by a few hours at least.

“Adam, I am so sorry.”

Adam turned to him, his eyes still narrowed in anger.

Tommy pressed back against the door, closing it with his body weight and wincing at the pressure against his back.

Adam hurried over to reassure him. “It’s not your fault, baby. You didn’t do this.”

“No, but Derek did. And he did it because I came to you and you helped me.”

Adam cupped Tommy’s face in his hands, careful of his bruised cheek. “He did it because you weren’t here for him to hurt.”

“He wouldn’t—”

“If you had refused to go with him, would he have just walked away?”

“No.”

“Then he did this because you weren’t here.”

Tommy closed his eyes and nodded his agreement. Adam pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He then reached down and locked the door, engaging all the locks.

“Come on,” Adam said, tugging him away from the door, “the sofa looks relatively intact.” He led Tommy over and sat them down, pulling him gently into his side.

Tommy sighed and pressed his cheek against Adam’s chest. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, with Adam softly stroking Tommy’s hair. Tommy practically purred and snuggled closer into Adam.

“Tommy,” Adam said softly.

Tommy bit back a sigh. He knew he wasn’t going to like what was coming, just as he knew he couldn’t avoid it. He lifted his head and met Adam’s blue eyes.

“We need to call the police,” Adam said.

Tommy took a deep breath. He knew the police probably wouldn’t be enough; knew he would eventually have to face Derek himself. He let out the breath slowly before nodding.

“Okay.”

Adam hugged him as tightly as he dared. “Good,” he breathed against Tommy’s cheek. He shifted until he could pull his cell phone out of his pocket. He thumbed through his contacts until he found Brody’s name.

“Wait,” Tommy said softly.

Adam steeled himself for a fight.

Tommy levered himself up so his face was even with Adam’s. He leaned in and kissed Adam. The kiss was hard and lingering, comforting in its strength.

“Okay,” Tommy said once he had released Adam’s lips.

“Later, you need to tell me about your complicated virgin issues. You know, so we can work right through them.”

Tommy chuckled as he rested his head on Adam’s shoulder.

Adam pressed the button to dial Brody’s number. “Is this Detective Montgomery? Hi, I’m Adam Lambert. I’m a friend of Elle Atreides’. No, no, she’s fine. She’s not in any trouble. No, she’s not hurt. I’ve had an incident and I’d like to talk to you.” 

Adam paused and looked around his living room. “Actually, it’s probably better if you came here. And I’d bring someone from the crime scene unit with you.”

Tommy half-listened as Adam gave his address and settled in to wait for the authorities.  
*****

Detective Brody Montgomery looked at the two men sitting on the couch with the torn cushions. He had met Adam once after a set at _The Blue Siren_ , but he didn’t know the smaller man, who had introduced himself as Tommy. He noted the bruises on Tommy’s face and neck, and the state of the apartment. If he didn’t know better, he’d think this was a domestic that the big guy was trying to turn into a home invasion to protect himself from prosecution. But he knew Elle wouldn’t have friends who beat up on their significant others; actually, he was pretty sure _she’d_ inflict harm on someone who did that, but that was neither here nor there.

“So, you came home from work and found the place like this?” Brody repeated.

“Yes,” Adam replied. He was holding Tommy’s hand tightly.

“Was the door open?”

Adam thought about it. “I put the key in the lock and turned it, but I don’t remember if the tumblers gave or not. The door didn’t look like it had been messed with.”

Brody nodded and continued to take notes. They could hear the clicking of the camera coming from the bedroom; the crime scene guy was finishing up in there.

“Do you have any enemies? Anyone who’d want to hurt either of you?”

Adam looked at Tommy.

“It was my brother,” Tommy said.

Brody looked up from his notebook. “How do you know?”

Tommy met his gaze fearlessly. “He tied me up in his basement yesterday and tortured me. He knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I got the fuck out of there and came here.”

“You came here instead of going to the police?”

“I don’t know the police. I know Adam,” Tommy replied, squeezing Adam’s hand.

“All right. Your brother’s name and address? We’ll have to go interview him.”

Tommy gave him the address. “Don’t go there alone.”

Brody smirked at him. “I’m only here without my partner because he thought this would be a wild goose chase.”

“I assure you, my brother is not a goose chase. His name is Derek Jameson. When you run a check on him, you’ll find that he’s been in and out of institutions since he was 18 years old. Before he reached his 18th birthday and they had to let him go, he had been committed to the Warden Institute for the Criminally Insane. Which was where they remanded him at the age of twelve after he brutally murdered our parents,” Tommy said calmly.

Adam put his arm around Tommy. Despite the fact that Tommy’s tone was calm and even, he could feel the other man trembling against him.

“If he’s that dangerous, why were you staying with him in the first place?” Brody asked.

“He’s the head of my family and I hadn’t seen him in 25 years. I didn’t know he would…try anything.”

Brody nodded and put his notebook away. “We’ll go talk to him,” he said. He walked toward the bedroom to see if the tech was almost done.

“Detective Montgomery?” Tommy called.

The detective stopped and turned to face them.

“He’s been murdering people. I saw bodies in his basement when he had me tied up there.”

Brody’s expression tightened. “I’ll be right back.” He walked into the bedroom to talk to the tech; Tommy could hear him telling the tech to call in more people—he wanted the entire place processed from top to bottom.

“I’d like to take the two of you into protective custody,” Brody said when he returned.

Tommy tensed. He didn’t like the sound of that; it sounded like being caged.

“I have a place in the bayou. There’s no way Derek could know about it. We’ll go there until we hear from you,” Adam said, standing up to face the detective.

“I’d feel more comfortable if you had protection.”

“Believe me, we’ll have all the protection we need out there. And trust me, there will be regular check-ins; with you, Elle and my work.”

Brody looked Adam in the eye. He truly would have felt better to have the pair locked up under proper protection, but if Tommy turned out to be exaggerating—or a nutjob himself—then he’d look pretty stupid asking the department for the expenditure.

“All right,” Brody finally said. “But I want regular check-ins and if I tell you that you have to come back under armed guard, you’re damn well going to do it.”

“Agreed,” Adam said, holding his hand out.

Brody shook it. “Go get your bags packed. Before you go, I want the GPS coordinates of where you’ll be and numbers I can reach you.”

“All right. Tommy?”

Tommy nodded and followed Adam into the bedroom. In a fit of paranoia that morning, Tommy had hidden his duffel under the sink in the bathroom, back behind the cleaning products, hoping those would mask his scent. He quickly retrieved the bag and watched Adam pack his own.

Adam took Tommy’s hand as he led the younger man back into the living room. Tommy stared longingly and sadly at his broken guitar. Adam had promised to buy him a new one, but that one had had sentimental value.

A tug on his hand let Tommy know Adam was done speaking with the detective and they could leave.

“Thank you,” Tommy said to Brody as he followed Adam out of the apartment.

Tommy was on edge as they walked through the parking lot; he couldn’t feel his brother’s presence, but his paranoia wouldn’t let him walk through the parking lot with a happy-go-lucky attitude.

“So, where exactly are we going?” Tommy asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

Adam slid on his sunglasses and smiled at Tommy as he started the SUV. “The middle of nowhere.”  
*****

Brody Montgomery was a child of the South. As such, he had great respect for classic architecture, especially with the few examples that had fully survived Katrina. Derek Jameson’s house was a beautiful specimen of southern architecture.

Shaking himself out of his architectural reverie, Brody knocked on the door. Three quick, short raps; a cop’s knock. He turned his body away from the door a bit while he waited for someone to answer. It allowed him to see the men behind him and have room to draw his weapon if need be. He had a bad feeling he might need his weapon.

After he had left Adam Lambert’s apartment, Brody had gone to the station to run Derek Jameson’s name. He had found that Derek had, indeed, been convicted of murdering his own parents. The information about other institutions had been harder to track down and he’d had to resort to less-than-legal means. It paid to know a good hacker with time on her hands. That much of Tommy’s story had checked out, so Brody had looked further and found there had been a rash of missing persons in the areas surrounding the Jameson home. He had made a call to Elle once he felt Tommy was telling the truth, at least about Derek’s past and the kidnapping. She had corroborated—in very colorful language—Tommy’s story; at least to the extent of his injuries.

Armed with this information, he had managed to convince a judge that Tommy’s account of his kidnapping, coupled with Elle’s promised affidavit and Derek’s history, was enough to grant a search warrant. Brody liked having the paperwork with him, but he’d try conversation over confrontation as his first tactic.

His first thought when Derek Jameson opened the door was that he looked like someone who had spent time in an institution. He had a façade that practically shouted that he was perfectly normal and charming; please don’t look too closely.

“Mr. Jameson?” Brody asked.

“Yes. Can I help you?” Derek asked through the screen.

“I’m Detective Montgomery, NOPD,” Brody said, holding up his badge. “I need to speak with you about a matter of great importance.”

“All right.”

“Could we come in?”

Derek looked over Brody’s shoulder. “There seems to be an awful lot of you.”

“It’s important, Mr. Jameson.”

Derek gave a very put-upon sigh. “Very well,” he said as he opened the screen door and stepped back to allow them access. “I’m afraid I can only offer you water; my housekeeper has left me.”

“That’s quite all right. We hopefully won’t take up too much of your time,” Brody said as he followed the other man into the house.

One of the uniformed officers took up position near the front door while the other two started to spread out through the house.

“Where are they going?” Derek asked as one of the officers headed for the back door.

“They’re just keeping an eye on things. They don’t want anyone to interrupt.”

“Well, tell them to be careful. I have some very valuable antiques in the house,” Derek said harshly.

“Of course. Is there somewhere we can sit to talk?”

“I have a parlor; follow me,” Derek said, turning on his heel.

Brody tried very hard not to think about sayings regarding parlors and spiders.

Derek sat on a chaise lounge, leaving Brody to sit in a high-backed chair facing the door.

“You said you had something important to discuss with me?” Derek asked, his tone bored.

“There’s been an allegation of kidnapping and assault made against you.”

“What? Oh, you mean Tommy. Look, the boy has some discipline issues; I gave him a curfew and he snuck out.”

“‘The boy’ is 27 years old. That seems a little…mature for a curfew.”

“Tommy is a troubled boy. His adoptive parents sent him out to me; they thought maybe a member of his real family could help.”

Brody couldn’t help but notice the disdain in Derek’s voice. “I see. The only problem with that is, it conflicts very much with both Tommy’s story and the injuries described by my medical expert,” he said. 

“Injuries?” Derek asked, but his innocent tone was belied by his sharpened gaze.

“Yes. Quite extensive,” Brody said, flipping open his notebook. “Concussion, bruising and—wow—87 stitches.” He lifted his head to meet Derek’s gaze. “He was quite reluctant to tell the authorities what happened to him.”

“Probably embarrassed. He was on his own in the city. He probably got himself into some trouble.”

“I think it was more that he was afraid. However, once the place he was staying was broken into and trashed, I think he was more afraid _not_ to ask for help.”

“Well, if he had been home—where he _belongs_ —that wouldn’t have happened.”

“Of course. No need to break into your own house, is there?”

Derek leapt to his feet. “How dare you accuse me—”

“I’m not accusing you, Mr. Jameson. Your brother is.” Brody stood up. “Would you like to come with me willingly to discuss these accusations, or do I need to place you under arrest?”

Derek growled and ran for the door.

“He’s running!” Brody shouted to the officers as he gave chase.

They ran after Derek, but the man’s familiarity with his own home gave him an advantage. Brody had finally gained on him when Derek burst through the back door into his yard. Brody stopped dead and shook his head as the other man went over the back gate.

He could have sworn Derek Jameson had turned into a panther.

“What happened, Detective?” Officer O’Malley said as he reached him.

“He got away. Put out a BOLO; warn that he is dangerous. The man’s a former mental patient.”

O’Malley nodded and began speaking into his radio.

Brody opened his phone and called his partner, letting him know they’d need a forensics team sent over. He ended the call, then dialed Elle’s number.

“This will be pleasant,” he muttered as he waited for her to pick up.


	6. Midnight on the Bayou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter? Is why it's rated "E", which is not for everyone.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/silmarwen_85/pic/0008zgds)

**Part VI—Midnight on the Bayou**  
Tommy looked around at the land spreading out in front of him. When Adam had said they’d be in the middle of nowhere, he had meant it. It was beautiful, but isolated. Adam had already warned him not to go wandering off by himself.

Right now, he was standing on Adam’s porch, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful sight. The artistic part of him wanted to wax poetic over the view and the romance of it. The logical part of him (which had a few choice words for the artistic part right about now) knew he was out here watching the encroaching darkness because he didn’t want to hear the conversation Adam was having on the phone with Detective Montgomery. Adam’s shouted, “He what?!” had been enough of a clue for him to know the detective did not have good news.

Tommy heard Adam come out on the porch, but didn’t say anything until Adam had come up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. Adam carefully arched his body so he could rest his chin on Tommy’s shoulder without leaning against his wounded back.

“He got away,” Tommy said.

“He did. Brody has his guys out looking for him.”

Tommy turned in Adam’s arms, resting his palms on Adam’s chest. He stared at the hard wall of t-shirt-clad muscle and flesh for a moment before tilting his head up to meet Adam’s eyes.

“He’ll come after me, Adam. I’m part of his pride. I’m his,” he said softly.

Adam slid his hand up Tommy’s side, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of Tommy’s head and tugging.

“No,” he growled against Tommy’s lips. “You’re _mine_.”

Tommy barely had time to process the fierce possessiveness in Adam’s voice before Adam’s lips were pressed hard against his. A moan caught in his throat as he curled one hand into the neck of Adam’s t-shirt to pull him further into the kiss. Adam’s tongue slid across Tommy’s lower lip, begging for entrance despite the ferocity of the kiss. Tommy opened his mouth to Adam, his own tongue slipping out to tease Adam’s. Adam moaned, sliding his free hand down to cup Tommy’s ass and pull him up against him. Tommy used the leverage to hitch himself up, wrapping his legs around Adam’s waist.

Adam broke the kiss, gasping for air. “Damn, Tommy Joe,” he said, laughing.

“Less talking, more necking,” Tommy said, nipping at Adam’s neck to illustrate his point.

Adam laughed and carried Tommy inside, toward the bedroom. He was very glad he knew the layout by heart, as he had his face buried against Tommy’s neck, licking at the pale flesh and nipping whenever Tommy shivered at the contact, indicating he’d found a particularly sensitive spot. Tommy gleefully retaliated, biting with teeth that felt slightly sharper than normal.

Adam’s sole goal was to get Tommy onto the bed and naked; the having him scream in pleasure part would come shortly after. That goal was loudly derailed when Tommy let go of Adam’s neck to shout in pain when his back came into forceful contact with the bed.

“Jesus, fuck, I’m sorry, Tommy. Are you okay?” he asked, sitting up quickly.

Tommy sat up, panting. “Yes, fine.” He slid forward into Adam’s lap, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist and his arms around his neck. “This should work much better,” he said before kissing Adam again.

Adam wanted to protest, but Tommy’s cock was pressing against his through their jeans and the feeling stole most of his brain cells away.

“Yours, Adam. Make me yours,” Tommy whispered, kissing Adam’s neck.

Adam groaned, forcing himself to refuse to give in. He gently slid his hands over Tommy’s back, wincing as he felt the other man shiver with something other than arousal. “We have to talk about these first.”

Tommy kissed him passionately, his tongue stealing in to tease Adam’s. He broke the kiss as quickly as he started it, pressing his forehead to Adam’s. “Fuck now. Talk later.”

Adam took Tommy’s face in his hands, tilting it so he could look him in the eye. “No. Your first time, we’re going to make love. And I can’t do that if there are some parts of your body I can’t touch.”

Tommy closed his eyes. He knew the wounds were better than they had been the night before, but they were still tender to the touch. He always had healed more quickly than the average person. That was one thing he could thank his genetics for; however, being a 27-year-old virgin didn’t exactly seem like a fair trade-off for rapid healing.

“Tommy?” Adam asked softly.

“All right.” Tommy took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “All right. They probably need cleaned anyway.”

Adam gave him a huge smile. “I have the perfect idea. Get naked,” he said as he lifted Tommy and set him on the bed.

“What?” Tommy asked, confused. He watched Adam walk into the bathroom and return with a large bathrobe in his hands.

“It’s going to be huge on you, but put it on. I’m going to run us a bath.”

“What?” Tommy repeated.

“A bath. We’re going to have a bath, I’m going to treat your wounds and you are going to relax enough to tell me that big, dark, complicated secret of yours.”

Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy, withdrawing just before he lost his train of thought. He grinned again before going back into the bathroom.

Tommy just shook his head, blushing, as he stripped down and put on Adam’s robe. He pressed the collar against his nose and breathed deeply, finding comfort in Adam’s scent.

Adam lit a dozen candles in the bathroom; just enough that he’d be able to see Tommy, but also casting enough shadows that Tommy wouldn’t feel too exposed. He set out a soft, flannel washcloth and gentle soap that wouldn’t irritate Tommy’s wounds. He added some herbs that promoted relaxation and healing to the water. Once the claw-footed tub was full to Adam’s liking, he stripped out of his own clothes and climbed in, letting out a quiet groan at how good the hot water felt.

“You moving on without me in there?” he heard Tommy call from the other room.

Adam chuckled and turned his head to face the door. “Come on in.”

His breath caught in his throat as Tommy paused in the doorway, completely enveloped in Adam’s large robe. Tommy’s pale skin stood out on his face and neck, and on the hand holding the robe closed just beneath his throat. His large eyes were dark and unreadable. His face, however, was an open book; Tommy was nervous.

“There’s a spot on my ceiling,” Adam said.

“What?”

“There’s a stain on my ceiling. Actually, it’s these four white spots that seem to expand. Some nights, I lie there on my couch and stare at them, wondering about them. I sometimes think that if I got on a stepstool and reached my hand into the space between them, my hand would disappear.”

Tommy smiled softly at him, catching on. “Is this a very long way of telling me you believe in impossible things?”

“Well, if you want to take all the poetry out of it, then, yeah,” he said, holding out his hand.

Tommy laughed and walked to the tub. He took Adam’s hand in his and kissed the palm.

“Lose the robe and climb in; the water’s fine.”

Tommy played with the tie on the robe for a moment.

“I’ll close my eyes. But you do have to sit in front of me so I can see your back.” He leaned back in the tub, closing his eyes and spreading his legs so Tommy could sit between them.

Tommy slipped off the robe and stepped into the tub, forcing himself to not look too closely between Adam’s legs. That way laid madness. Hot, sweaty, passionate madness. Biting his lower lip to keep from voicing the resultant whimper at his current train of thought, Tommy sat down.

“Much better,” Adam whispered against Tommy’s neck as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

Tommy shivered.

“It’s not the largest tub, so it really does help that you have no ass.”

Tommy laughed despite himself and flicked some water at Adam.

Adam laughed with him, glad he had Tommy nice and relaxed.

“Okay, I’m going to take the bandages off now.”

Tommy reached back and grabbed his wrist. He looked over his shoulder. “Don’t be angry.”

Adam kissed him softly. “Never at you.”

Tommy nodded and let go of Adam, turning his head to face forward.

Adam carefully peeled away the bandages, dropping them over the side of the tub. He hissed at the damage to Tommy’s back. Elle had done a fine job with the sutures, but the area still looked red. 

He also knew exactly what could have caused these wounds.

“I’m sorry. There’s no easy way to tell you—”

“Shh,” Adam said, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s shoulder. “That can wait.”

He gently cleaned Tommy’s wounds, singing softly to soothe the other man as he did so. Once he was done, he put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and gently pulled him back to lean against his chest. He picked up the flannel cloth again and began to wash Tommy’s front.

“It’s all right,” Adam said softly as Tommy whimpered in embarrassment. “A midnight bath is like a secret.”

“A secret?” Tommy asked, watching as Adam washed each of his fingers individually.

“Mm-hm,” he said, threading the flannel cloth between Tommy’s fingers. “Like a whisper on your skin. Something secret and precious to keep close.”

“Like you?”

Adam nuzzled Tommy’s neck. “Like me.”

Tommy let himself relax completely in Adam’s embrace. Adam finished washing him and set the soap and washcloth on the edge of the tub. He wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist and just relaxed in the tub, enjoying the feel of Tommy’s body against his.

“My brother did that,” Tommy whispered.

“I figured,” Adam replied just as quietly.

“And he didn’t use a captive exotic animal. _He_ did it. I tried to run away and he shifted and pounced on me to stop me.”

Adam kissed the side of his head. “I’m sorry.”

Tommy sat forward and turned to look at Adam. “Did you hear me? My brother and I are shapeshifters. I can turn into a cat.”

“What kind?”

“Adam! I’m being serious.”

“I know you are. I believe you. I live in a place where voodoo and the supernatural are taken very seriously. I believe you, Tommy.” He reached out his hand to cup Tommy’s face. He smiled. “I’m pruney. Do you want to get out and finish this in bed?”

Tommy blushed and looked away. “That’s something else I have to tell you.”

“It can wait until we’re settled in and cozy. Now, move that skinny ass.”

Tommy moved and Adam pulled himself out of the tub. Tommy nearly swallowed his tongue at seeing Adam completely exposed; he wanted to lick him from neck to heel. Adam turned around to reach for a towel and Tommy decided he wanted to lick him down the front, too; taking a long, wet detour at that magnificent cock.

“Eyes up here, Tommy,” Adam said, laughing. He wrapped the towel around his hips, secured it and reached for the robe Tommy had dropped on the floor. He held it up for Tommy and closed his eyes as Tommy put the robe on.

“Such a fucking gentleman,” Tommy grumbled as he knotted the tie at his waist.

He let out a very unmanly shriek when Adam picked him up and nearly devoured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

“Self-preservation,” Adam gasped when he broke the kiss.

Tommy smiled sadly and wriggled until Adam let him down. He walked into the bedroom and climbed under the covers to wait for Adam.

Adam put his boxer briefs back on before following Tommy into the bedroom. He stood beside the bed and smiled at Tommy, who was almost lost in the folds of the too-large robe. He waited until Tommy lifted the sheets in invitation before crawling into the bed. He slid over until he was only a few inches away from Tommy, lying on his side and facing him.

Tommy reached out and took Adam’s hand, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the knuckles. “I don’t know where—or how—to start. I know it sounds crazy. I know that.” He stared at Adam’s hand as he spoke. “I run the words through my head and I _know_ they sound insane. But if the words stay in my head, then it’s just my own thoughts. The moment I say them out loud…” He looked up and met Adam’s gaze. “The moment I say them out loud, it’s real; not just some nightmare I’ve lived with my whole life.”

Adam tugged on his hand, pulling it and Tommy’s toward his own mouth. He laced their fingers together and kissed the back of Tommy’s hand. “Mysterious portal in my ceiling, remember?”

Tommy let out a breathless laugh. “You believe in impossible things.”

“I do,” he replied, tucking a piece of Tommy’s hair behind his ear with his free hand.

“I’m a shapeshifter.”

“So you said. But you still haven’t told me what kind of cat.”

“I don’t know. I suppose some kind of panther; that’s what my mother was. My father probably, too, but I don’t have any proof of that.”

“You have proof of your mother?”

Tommy nodded. “When I turned 18, my adoptive parents gave me a box of things that had belonged to my parents. There wasn’t a lot; mostly pictures and flyers from the carnival they lived with. There’s a picture of my father curled up with a large black panther.”

“That could just mean he was their tamer.”

“My dad was their slight-of-hand-man. My mother was a contortionist. I don’t have any pictures of her with a large cat of any kind. I do have a picture of her in her working costume. She was beautiful.”

“Which one do you look more like?” Adam asked softly, tracing Tommy’s features with his fingertips.

Tommy blushed. “My mother. I have her eyes.”

“So your form is probably close to hers.”

Tommy shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never shifted.”

Adam’s eyebrows rose. “Really? I think I’d shift as often as I could.”

“All magic has a price,” Tommy said sadly.

Adam’s hand slid down Tommy’s side, settling at his waist to tug him closer. “What do you mean?”

Tommy sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Adam’s bare chest. He didn’t think it was the right time to say that he thought part of Derek’s madness came from the fact that he had shifted so often in his life without anyone to properly teach him or keep tabs on him. 

Instead, Tommy decided on the more immediate—and possibly fatal—consequence. “The only way to change back is to spill blood. The cat is feral when it’s let out, especially if it’s let out through sex. The only way to put it back in the cage is to sate its bloodlust.”

“How do you know that?”

“Hmm?” Tommy asked. He had been momentarily distracted by the beat of Adam’s heart beneath his cheek.

Adam chuckled and put a finger beneath Tommy’s chin, tilting his head up so he could look him in the eye. “How do you know what happens when you shift if you’ve never shifted?”

“I always knew there was something different about me; about my family. My dreams wouldn’t let me come to any other conclusion. Once I had my parents’ belongings, I had enough information to start asking questions. I found a graduate student at Stanford specializing in obscure folklore. Brad had a lot of information about shapeshifters who took non-wolf forms. I got a fairly clear picture from his research and filled in the blanks on my own.”

“But you’ve never gone looking for information from another shifter?”

Tommy snorted. “The only one I knew was my brother and he was in and out of institutions. He wasn’t exactly my first choice.”

“So, for all you know, your information is still incomplete.” Adam ducked his head and bit gently at Tommy’s lower lip. “For all you know, you could have a _very_ satisfying sex life without having to resort to bloodshed.”

Tommy whimpered and tried to follow Adam’s mouth, but backed off when Adam’s words registered. “It’s not worth the risk. I won’t hurt someone just because I couldn’t keep it in my pants.”

“I’m assuming this would be an inappropriate time to point out you aren’t wearing pants?” Adam asked, slipping his hand inside Tommy’s robe to caress his soft skin.

Tommy trembled beneath Adam’s touch, trying very hard to keep control of his emotions. He wanted Adam more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life. Wanted him so much that it would be so easy to just let go and give himself over to his emotions. But if what Brad had said was true, then Tommy’s only option for slaking the cat’s bloodlust would be to hurt Adam. And there was no way he could hurt Adam.

“Tommy,” Adam whispered, pressing soft kisses up Tommy’s neck to his ear. He took the lobe into his mouth, playing with the piercings with deft movements of his tongue.

Tommy moaned and arched into Adam’s warmth. He was having a hard time controlling his body. He could feel something itching beneath his skin, desperate to get out. He told himself it was just a decade and a half of pent up sexual tension. There was a part of him that screamed for him to remember Brad’s words. But the grad student had also said that a pride member would never be able to deny his alpha; and Tommy had certainly defied Derek’s order that he shift.

“I want to find every sensitive spot on your body and exploit it,” Adam whispered against Tommy’s ear.

Tommy groaned in surrender and turned his head to catch Adam’s lips with his own. He pulled his hand free of Adam’s and buried both hands in Adam’s hair, scratching his nails against his scalp and holding him steady as he devoured his mouth.

Adam moaned into the kiss, his hands sliding down Tommy’s body to untie the robe’s belt. He couldn’t shove the robe off Tommy’s arms, but he was able to peel it back, exposing Tommy’s body to his touch. He put his hands on Tommy’s hips, his thumbs rubbing over the graceful arc of his hipbones. He wanted to stop kissing Tommy and slide down his body to nibble at the bones, knowing without asking that the area would be extremely sensitive.

Tommy squirmed against Adam, wanting to get closer without having to release his grip. Adam made it impossible for Tommy to think a moment later, when he circled his belly button with the tip of his thumb.

Tommy released Adam’s mouth with a gasp, but kept his grip on Adam’s head. Adam was startled by Tommy’s sudden stillness and opened his eyes. He stared into Tommy’s face, smiling at the lust-softened features and dark eyes. His smile faltered when he saw the tears in Tommy’s eyes.

“Tommy?”

“Yes.”

“What?” Adam asked, confused.

Tommy slid one hand down the side of Adam’s face, resting his fingers against the pulse in his neck. “Make love to me, Adam.”

Adam felt all the breath in his body leave him in a laugh of joy. “Thank you,” he said before kissing Tommy. He slid his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, determined to map every contour. He rolled Tommy onto his back, gently pressing him into the mattress so he wouldn’t hurt Tommy’s wounds.

“Wait,” Tommy said against Adam’s mouth.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Adam gasped, taking his weight off the slighter man.

“Rope,” Tommy gasped.

“What?”

“I need you to tie my hands to the headboard.”

“Kinky,” Adam said, lifting an eyebrow.

“Practical,” Tommy replied, tears shining in his eyes.

“Tommy, no. It will be fine.”

Tommy cupped Adam’s face in his hands. “Please,” he said before pressing a soft kiss to Adam’s lips. “Please. I can’t…if there’s a chance I could hurt you…”

“All right,” Adam said, kissing Tommy softly. He slid his hands over Tommy’s shoulders, pushing the robe down his arms. 

Tommy shifted until he was free of the robe and then sat up to pull it away. Adam pulled the tie from the robe and pulled Tommy’s hands toward him. 

“Wait,” Tommy said.

Adam looked up at Tommy’s face, hoping he’d changed his mind about the restraints.

“I should turn over. I’ve heard—”

Adam put his finger over Tommy’s lips. “I’ll be gentle with you. If this is it; if this is our only time, I need to see your face.”

Tommy nodded and kissed Adam’s finger before he pulled it away.

He tied Tommy’s hands together at the wrist before lifting his arms and tying the free end to the headboard.

“Is that okay?” Adam asked.

Tommy gave a tug and nodded. If he did shift, it wouldn’t hold him; but he thought the restraint’s very presence might keep him grounded enough to keep from hurting Adam.

Adam tucked pillows up under Tommy’s shoulders so the strain wouldn’t be too much. He didn’t want Tommy in pain. He took the last free pillow and slid it under Tommy’s hips. He couldn’t help but pinch the firm flesh of Tommy’s ass.

Tommy moaned and shifted, trying to bring Adam closer with his legs. “And you said I had no ass,” he said, smirking.

“Hmmm,” Adam said, tilting Tommy’s hips so his ass was on display to his caressing hands. “I do believe I need to do some further investigation on the matter.”

Tommy laughed.

Adam paused and looked up the bed at Tommy. His soon-to-be lover was sprawled across the bed, his head tilted back with laughter. Adam felt a fire in his chest as the need to claim and protect Tommy nearly overwhelmed him.

“Hey,” Tommy said, tapping Adam’s side with his foot. “Weren’t you about to ravish me or something?”

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

“Please, allow me to remind you.” He curled his toes in the waistband of Adam’s boxer briefs and tugged.

Adam let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“Just wanted to remind you that you’re overdressed.”

Adam hopped off the bed.

“Oh, good, a show,” Tommy said, turning his head to watch.

Adam flipped him off and reached into the bedside table to take out a bottle of oil. He set it on Tommy’s bare stomach, gently gliding his finger over Tommy’s erect cock before removing his hand.

“Fucker,” Tommy said.

Adam laughed and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his shorts. He quickly slipped them off, kicking them away and letting Tommy get a good look at him.

Tommy swallowed hard. It was one thing to see Adam’s cock lying quiescent after a bath; it was quite another to see it thick with arousal. He licked his lips, wondering if Adam would allow him to suck his cock before fucking him.

Adam moaned, seeing the desire in Tommy’s eyes. “Would you like a taste, baby?” he asked, rubbing his thumb up and down his cock, teasing them both.

“Get over here,” Tommy fairly growled.

Adam climbed onto the bed, carefully straddling Tommy’s chest. He slid one hand into Tommy’s hair to gently guide his head, while the other grasped the headboard to steady himself.

Tommy closed his eyes in ecstasy as Adam’s cock slowly slid into his mouth. He took as much of it as he could on the first slide, then pulled back slowly, trailing his tongue down the vein on the underside.

Adam bit his lower lip and threw his head back, trying to keep the moan inside. He felt cold air hit the tip of his cock and looked down to see Tommy staring at him. Holding Adam’s gaze, Tommy stuck his tongue out and licked the slit of Adam’s cock. Adam couldn’t hold back the groan, but he refused to break the heated gaze. Tommy smiled before taking Adam’s cock back into his mouth, moaning around the heated flesh as he slid his head forward.

“Fuck!” Adam shouted, gripping the headboard so hard he was sure he’d have splinters under his nails.

Tommy chuckled, the vibration nearly making Adam lose control of himself and pour down Tommy’s throat. It was only his intense desire to spill himself in Tommy’s body that kept him from coming right then. He gently tugged on Tommy’s hair. Tommy slid his mouth off Adam’s cock, using just a hint of teeth at the tip as he pulled off.

Adam slid down the bed so he could take Tommy’s mouth in a hungry kiss. He reveled in the taste of himself on Tommy’s tongue. “Some day,” he said when he broke the kiss, “I am going to let you finish that. But not when I’m in a position where I could collapse on top of you and kill you.”

Tommy laughed, the sound cut off as Adam took a nipple into his mouth. “Fuck,” he breathed as Adam pulled on the hardened nub with his teeth. “Adam, please. I can’t…please!” he begged, his head rolling against the pillow.

Adam pulled away from Tommy’s nipple, but pressed soft kisses against his chest and stomach as he made his way to Tommy’s cock. He kissed the tip, letting his tongue slide out for just a moment to taste the precum leaking onto Tommy’s stomach. While he wanted to take his time with the heated flesh, he wanted even more for Tommy to come the first time with Adam’s cock buried deep inside him. There would be time to learn every inch of Tommy’s body by taste and feel later.

He picked the bottle of oil up from where it had fallen on the sheets and rolled it between his palms to give it a little extra warmth.

“You’re killing me. You know that, right?” Tommy said, shifting his hips and bending his legs in an effort to get Adam where he wanted him.

Adam nearly lost his train of thought as Tommy’s pink hole came into view. “I could say the same.”

“Then you should do something about it.”

Adam smirked as he knelt between Tommy’s wantonly spread legs. He opened the oil and poured some into his palm. He closed the bottle and set it aside. He locked eyes with Tommy as he dipped his finger into his cupped palm, coating the digit fully before holding it up for Tommy to see.

Tommy tried glaring, but it came across more as angry kitten, a fact which Adam refrained from sharing with him. Instead, he smiled before lying down and making himself comfortable. He rubbed his oiled finger around Tommy’s quivering hole, smiling as the flesh warmed under his ministrations. Adam took extra care with Tommy, knowing it was his first time. He tilted his head and took one of Tommy’s balls in his mouth at the same time that he slid a finger into Tommy’s tight, clenching heat. He slowly moved the finger in and out of Tommy’s body, gently stretching him.

“Adam!” Tommy shouted, voice hoarse, as he arched his hips off the bed.

Adam released the soft flesh and looked up Tommy’s body to meet the other man’s dark gaze. He turned his head and bit gently into the flesh of Tommy’s thigh as he added a second finger. He continued gently stretching him for a few minutes before curling his fingers to find Tommy’s prostate.

Adam smiled against Tommy’s skin as Tommy let out a choked scream. He knew _exactly_ what Tommy was feeling—molten heat shooting through his body from his groin to his throat and back again.

Adam quickly re-oiled his fingers before sliding three of them into Tommy, stretching him gently but quickly. The caress to his prostate may have been too much and he was afraid Tommy would go over the edge before he got inside him.

“Fuck, Adam. Please!” Tommy said, pulling on his restraints. 

Adam was rather sure that, had Tommy not been tied, he’d have a spectacular set of fingerprint-shaped bruises on his shoulders. He knelt up and poured more oil into his hand, coating his cock quickly and efficiently; Tommy wasn’t the only one ready to go off.

“Ready?” he asked.

Tommy nodded, his lower lip bloodless between his clenched teeth.

Adam put one hand beneath Tommy’s thigh, lifting the leg and spreading Tommy wider as he moved into position. He slowly guided himself to Tommy’s hole, and bit his lip as he pressed into Tommy’s body; the heat fiercer against his cock than it had been against his fingers.

“Yess!” Tommy hissed, arching into Adam. He wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist, trying to pull him into his body faster.

Adam leaned down, his face just above Tommy’s. “Shh,” he soothed. “Gently, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please!” Tommy panted.

Adam moved forward, slowly, but steadily. He bit down on Tommy’s shoulder to suppress his own groans.

“No, want to hear you,” Tommy panted when he realized what Adam was doing.

“Tommy!” Adam gasped when he was finally fully seated inside Tommy.

“So much. God, yes,” Tommy rambled.

Adam smiled and kissed his way up Tommy’s neck to his ear. He pressed a biting kiss to the flesh just beneath it, knowing that was a particularly sensitive spot. Adam tilted his head to breathe his words into Tommy’s ear. 

“So good, baby. And tomorrow morning, when you’re languid and sated and _you_ ,” he said, giving his hips a sharp twist, making Tommy moan. “Then, I’m going to roll onto my back and set you astride my hips. And I’m going to watch you ride me as the sun lights your skin on fire. Would you like that, baby?”

“Adam, please!”

“What is it, baby?”

Tommy turned his head and bit Adam’s neck, marking him. “Love you,” he whispered.

Adam felt his orgasm begin to build at the sound of those words. He gripped the headboard with one hand for leverage as he began to pound into Tommy in a slow, steady rhythm. He slid his free hand down Tommy’s torso to grasp his cock, stroking it with a gentleness that was in direct counterpoint to the deep thrusts into Tommy’s body.

Tommy let out a keening wail as his orgasm bulleted through him. He barely noticed the itching under his skin as pleasure burned away everything else.

Adam couldn’t hold off against the onslaught of Tommy coming apart beneath him. “Tommy!” he yelled as he emptied himself into Tommy’s welcoming body. He barely remembered Tommy’s injury before he collapsed on him, but managed to catch himself in time. Carefully, and with no little amount of remorse, he withdrew from Tommy’s body. He reached up and untied Tommy’s hands, rubbing the wrists gently where they had gone red from Tommy’s movements.

Tommy sighed as Adam pulled him back, curling around him with Adam’s front to Tommy’s back. He was half asleep when Adam whispered to him.

“Tommy?”

“Hmm?” Tommy replied.

“You’re still you,” Adam whispered before kissing his temple. He stayed awake just long enough to feel Tommy curl further into his arms and drift off to sleep.  
*****

Tommy awoke to the feel of gentle fingers rubbing over his back. He practically purred as he arched into the touch, forcing his face further into his pillow.

“Careful, there. You’ll suffocate yourself. We can’t have that.”

Tommy didn’t have to roll over to see Adam’s smile; he could hear the manic grin in his voice. He turned his head on the pillow and smiled at Adam. “You’d give me mouth-to-mouth, though, right?”

Adam laughed and leaned forward to kiss Tommy.

“Mmm…that’s what I’m talking about,” Tommy said moments later when Adam finally broke the kiss.

“You are trouble, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy rolled onto his side and slid closer to Adam, reveling in the feel of the other man’s warm skin against his own. “Yes. But I’m the best kind of trouble—the kind that leaves you tired and sweaty.”

“You’re terrible,” Adam said before dropping a kiss on the tip of Tommy’s nose.

Tommy scrunched up his face, which was the reaction Adam had been hoping for. He chuckled and kissed Tommy’s mouth to placate him.

“What do you want to do today?” Adam asked, settling back against the pillow.

Tommy looked over his shoulder to see the sun had come up.

“Well, someone promised to let me ride them as the sun rose, but I guess that’s out of the question.”

Adam slid his hand down Tommy’s back and gently caressed the skin around Tommy’s hole. 

Tommy hissed at the complex mix of pain and pleasure.

“How about we make it sunset? The colors then will make your skin look amazing.”

Tommy smiled. “Sounds good. But how ever will we entertain ourselves until then?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at Adam.

Adam laughed and Tommy laid there and contentedly watched his merriment.

“Trouble,” Adam said when he finally stopped laughing.

“And you love it.”

“Yes. But not as much as I love you.”

Tommy blushed. “Adam…”

Their moment was cut short as Adam’s cell phone rang.

Adam groaned. “That’s Hannah’s ringtone. Something might be wrong with the lynxes.”

Tommy smiled and kissed him. “Answer it. I’m going to grab a shower. If it’s a short call, you can come in and wash my back.”

Adam reached for the phone as he watched Tommy walk into the bathroom. “Oh, Hannah, this had better be something of _epic_ proportions,” he said into the phone.

“Elle’s been kidnapped.”


	7. We Could Be (Big Damn) Heroes

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/silmarwen_85/pic/00090bea)

**Part VII—We Could Be (Big Damn) Heroes**  
“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fucking fuck,” Tommy said as they pulled into the lot behind the _Siren_.

They were the first words he’d said since they’d left the cabin to come back to New Orleans. Adam was sure Tommy had been trying to use the silent treatment to get Adam to tell him everything Hannah had told him on the phone while he had quickly packed his and Tommy’s things. He hadn’t told Tommy because he had been deeply afraid it would cause Tommy to shift and go after his brother; a move which might have meant Adam would never see him again.

“Creative, but not really helpful in the problem solving vein,” Adam said as he turned off the engine.

“Fuck right off,” Tommy said. He flung open his door and climbed out of the SUV, slamming the door behind him. He stomped his way across the lot toward the bar’s back door.

Adam hurried after him, grabbing him by the elbow to stop him. “While I appreciate the drama of a world-class snit fit, this is neither the time nor the place. When we have Elle safely back home, you can be as pissy with me as you want.”

Tommy jerked out of his grip and opened the door. “I wouldn’t have to be _pissy_ if you would tell me what the fuck is going on. We both know my brother’s behind it, so I have every right to know exactly what he’s done.”

“What he’s done is kidnap one of _my_ best friends!” Adam said as he followed Tommy inside.

“Yes! He did that to get me to come to him.”

“He did it because he knew it would hurt both of us!”

“Which is why I asked Hannah not to give you any details until you got here. I didn’t want you going off half-cocked,” Gina said.

Adam and Tommy stopped, not realizing they had argued their way into the main room of the bar, where Hannah, Monte and Gina were waiting. Tommy forcefully shoved down the blush trying to creep up his throat; he would not be embarrassed in front of Adam’s friends.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Gina waved him off. “Don’t worry about that. Let’s just get her back.”

“It would be a lot easier if you’d let me go through the proper channels,” Brody said as he joined them.

“You called _him_?” Adam asked.

“I thought it would be a good idea to have a cop here who could remind you that going in there fists blazing would be a bad idea. And, you know, _illegal_ ,” Gina explained.

“Actually, I’m okay with the fists blazing bit. As long as we get Elle back,” Brody said as he took a seat at the bar.

“Probably shouldn’t have called a cop who’s crazy-stupid in love with her,” Hannah said.

“I thought Elle was dating an EMT,” Adam said, confused.

“Elle being stupid about what’s right in front of her has no bearing on how others feel about her. Which is completely beside the point right now,” Gina replied.

“Where does he have her?” Tommy asked.

Monte lifted an eyebrow, an expression Tommy was starting to believe was required of everyone within Adam’s circle.

“Wow. No foreplay? Just where is she?” Hannah asked.

“We all know Derek did this because he wants me. The how and why is unimportant right now. I just want to know what I need to do to get her back to all of you,” Tommy replied.

“What _we_ need to do. No way you’re facing that psycho on your own,” Adam growled.

“I’ve told you before, I am not some fucking doll! I’ve faced Derek down once; I can do it again. I’m not letting you fight this battle for me.”

“I’m not trying to fight it _for_ you; I’m trying to fight it _with_ you, you stubborn idiot!”

“And I’m trying to keep you alive, you thickheaded moron!”

They were cut off by a piercing whistle. “As much as I would enjoy this under other circumstances and with popcorn, right now I’d really like to concentrate on getting my sister back,” Gina said once everyone had turned to her.

“She’s right,” Monte said.

“Okay, Hannah, show him the note,” Adam said.

Hannah took a clear plastic bag with a note inside out of her purse.

Adam gave her a funny look as she handed it over.

“What? Brody might have to get fingerprints off it later,” she said.

Adam gave her a kiss on the cheek before passing the note to Tommy.

Tommy held the plastic bag gently and read the note. He managed to keep the growl contained in his throat when Brody came up to read it over his shoulder. He was too tense for someone he didn’t know to be that close to his back. He relaxed slightly when Adam moved to stand next to him, which made it easier to concentrate on the note, simple as it was.

_Tommy,  
If you are going to deny me your presence, I will just have to make due with this one. She at least has some of your scent on her. She won’t have much of anything left on her when I’m done. 7:00, Tommy. Don’t be late; you wouldn’t want to miss the show._

The note ended with an address Tommy didn’t recognize, but that he presumed the rest of them would know.

“I smell trap,” Brody said.

“Trap,” Monte and Gina agreed in unison.

“I hope that doesn’t mean you’re going to try to talk us out of going,” Adam said, his hand resting on the small of Tommy’s back.

“No, just wanted to be sure everyone had an adequate understanding of the level of insanity,” Brody said.

“Seriously, Brody, you could lose your job over this,” Hannah said.

“Then I guess Gina and Elle will be hiring me as a bouncer.”

“That’s…ridiculously sweet,” Gina said.

“I think I just threw up a little in my mouth,” Hannah commented.

Adam smacked her up the back of the head.

“Ouch! Sorry, boss,” she complained, rubbing her head.

“We need a plan,” Monte said, trying to defuse the situation.

“I don’t like that he gives us the address and a time. I’ve been to his house; he _knows_ you’ve already called the cops once, so why wouldn’t you do it again?” Brody asked.

“Because he only brought Elle into it _because_ we went to the cops. We upped the ante, not him. He knows we won’t take the risk of involving more people by calling the cops again,” Adam replied.

Tommy found him self getting more comfortable with Adam’s use of “we”. Whereas when Derek used it, it sounded like a form of possession, Adam’s use seemed like a connection. He shook his head and concentrated on the conversation going on around him.

“Gina, do you have any maps around here?” Brody asked.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“Right. I’ll just run out to my car.”

Tommy watched the detective leave with a small smile on his face. 

“If you prefer police-issue handcuffs, I can arrange that,” Adam whispered in his ear, and Tommy could hear the edge of jealousy in his voice.

“So very much not the time or place,” Tommy replied. He turned and gave Adam a quick kiss to reassure him.

“Aw,” Hannah said.

“Do you _want_ to get smacked again?” Monte asked.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Got ‘em,” Brody said as he walked back into the room. He carried the maps over to one of the larger tables and began spreading them out.

Gina came out from behind the bar and they all moved to surround the maps, ready to plan out a rescue.  
*****

They had planned for hours before scattering to collect the needed supplies. They had met back at the bar at 6:00 and began putting their plan into action.

“I still don’t see why I can’t come with,” Monte grumbled later that evening.

Adam sighed and stopped putting items into his backpack. “Because we need someone to contact the authorities if we don’t come back.”

“Why can’t Hannah get phone duty?”

Adam sighed. When they were divvying up the tasks, he had been unable to put Monte in further danger. Monte had been with him the longest and was the only one of his family with children. He couldn’t bear the thought of costing those girls their daddy.

“We need someone with us who has medical training.”

“ _I_ have medical training.”

“Hannah’s also a crack shot and more than a little insane.”

Monte thought about it, then gave Adam a small smile. “Oh, well. If insanity’s your criteria, then I never really stood a chance.”

“Sorry, man. It is what it is.”

Monte pulled him into a tight hug. “You bring our family back whole. Even that too-noble-for-his-own-good cop.”

Adam squeezed him hard. “Count on it.”

Monte let him go and stepped back. “Better let your boy know I’m no competition,” he said, nodding toward Tommy.

Adam turned to see Tommy talking with Brody, but watching Adam with a soft smile.

“Nah, he gets it,” Adam said.

Monte laughed. “You are so sunk. You realize that, right?”

Adam shrugged. “Bound to happen sometime.”

“Can we get this lovefest on the road? We have people to save,” Hannah said, coming up to them with a large rifle cradled in her arms.

“Who gave Hannah the cannon?” Gina asked.

Hannah petted the rifle. “Don’t you listen to her, baby. She’s just jealous.”

“Amateur,” Gina muttered as she double-checked her knives.

“You guys _do_ realize that this is just one guy, right? Admittedly, a certifiably whacked out nutjob of a guy, but still just one guy,” Tommy said, eyeing the arsenal his new friends had assembled.

“Are you suggesting we’re making this an unfair fight?” Brody asked.

“Um…yes?”

“Good.”

Adam nodded. “We all know when it comes down to it, this is going to be between Derek and you and me,” he said, putting his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “But I am not taking the chance that he does have someone helping him out.”

“Or multiple someones,” Brody said, double checking the clip in his gun.

“We don’t know if he has others like Ward,” Adam said.

“We don’t know if he still has Ward,” Tommy said. “He might have killed her for letting me escape.”

“And if he hasn’t, then she’s probably still devoted to him. Hence the firepower.”

“I’m not winning this one, am I?”

Adam smiled. “No. You can win the next one.”

“Fucker,” Tommy said, but smiled as he elbowed Adam.

“All right, kids. Let’s get this shindig on the road. If we’re back at a decent hour, drinks are on me,” Gina said.

Brody and Hannah followed her out the door as Monte took a seat—rather pointedly, if you asked Adam—at the bar, right next to the phone.

Hannah, Gina and Brody piled into Brody’s car; they had unanimously voted that letting Hannah drive would not be conducive to getting there in one piece. Adam and Tommy took Adam’s SUV. They would be in the lead with the others following at a discreet distance. They hoped to distract Derek with their arrival long enough to let Gina and Brody sneak in to get Elle. Hannah would be setting up covering fire, should the need arise.

Adam held Tommy back for a moment before they got in the SUV. “I can’t promise I’m not going to try to protect you in there.”

Tommy smiled. “I don’t mind you getting a little alpha with him, but just remember I can hold my own.”

“But you’ve never shifted and he has a lifetime of experience. What if he goes after you again in cat form?”

“Then I’ll shift and deal with the consequences. This ends now. I’ve found a life I want and I won’t let him ruin it the way he ruined my childhood.”

Adam pulled Tommy into his arms and kissed him passionately. “Just remember that future when you get in there. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t if you won’t,” Tommy replied, leaning up to nip at Adam’s mouth.

A horn blared behind them.

“As hot as that is, don’t we have somewhere to be?” Hannah yelled out the window.

Tommy flipped her off as he climbed into the SUV, slamming the door to cut off her laughter.  
*****

“Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes,” Tommy said, looking through the windshield.

“What?” Adam asked.

“Sorry, couldn’t think of an appropriate line regarding spooky abandoned warehouses and imminent traps that didn’t involve Scooby Doo.”

Adam laughed. “I love you, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy blushed and leaned over to kiss him. “Let’s go do this. If we hurry, I can show you how much I love you as the sun comes up.”

Adam groaned and bit at Tommy’s throat.

Tommy laughed and pushed him away, climbing out of the SUV before Adam could change his mind and lock him inside. He could practically feel Adam’s desire to do so rolling off of him.

Tommy looked around, seeing the faint outline of Hannah in the trees. He sniffed the air and could catch just a whiff of her scent; the air around him was pretty much inundated with Adam’s pheromones. He hoped Derek would have an equally hard time smelling her. He knew Brody and Gina would be making their way around the back of the building. Monte had found pictures of the structure online and they knew there was a fire escape at the back that would give them access to the office inside. It was Tommy’s hope that Derek would be so centered on him that he wouldn’t be able to distinguish Gina’s scent from Elle’s.

“Ready?” Adam asked, softly.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Adam took his hand and they walked toward the warehouse. 

“Remember, not a doll,” Tommy said quietly.

“No dolls,” Adam replied.

Tommy gave Adam’s hand a squeeze before letting go and opening the door.  
*****

“They’re going in,” Gina whispered to Brody as Adam and Tommy got out of the SUV.

He nodded and they ran around the back of the building to the fire escape. Gina groaned when she saw the ladder was up.

“We’ll never get that down without him hearing us,” she said.

“Plan B,” he whispered back.

They walked further along the back, to where they knew there was a door that would open into the warehouse. It was a less desirable entry due to the fact that they couldn’t be sure of cover once they got inside. Still, it was better than the certainty of being heard with the fire escape, not to mention leaving Tommy and Adam on their own.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Gina whispered when the doorknob didn’t turn in her hand.

Brody dropped to his knees beside her and took out his handy-dandy lock pick kit.  
*****

Tommy flinched when the door closed behind them. Not because of the ominous _CLANG_ it made as it sealed them inside, but because of the stench of blood, fear and sweat that assailed him. There were large, dust-covered crates all around the perimeter of the room, but his attention was immediately drawn to the table set up under the lone working light, far across the room. Elle was tied to it, her arms crisscrossed with cuts. Her face was a bloody mess and Tommy felt his own breath pause in his chest until he saw the shallow rise and fall that told him Elle was unconscious, but still alive.

He heard Adam growl behind him and fought down the urge to turn and soothe him.

“Derek! Stop playing around. We’re here,” Tommy called out.

“Oh, this is no game, brother dear.”

Tommy looked up to see Derek emerging from the shadows of the office. He prayed to whatever gods looked over insane rescue missions that Gina and Brody had decided to find another way inside. 

“Let her go, Derek. You know she’s not what you really want.”

“Oh, but she is. I want—I _need_ —to teach you a lesson, Tommy,” he said as he began walking down the stairs. “You belong with family. You belong with _me_.”

Derek reached the table where Elle was laid out. He ran a hand over her leg, causing Adam to snarl and take a step forward. He stopped when Derek squeezed Elle’s ankle, eliciting a whimper from her throat.

“And since _he_ ,” Derek said, sneering at Adam, “took part of my family, I have taken part of his.” He let go of Elle’s leg and smiled. He walked over to Adam and Tommy, his smile becoming predatory.

“I’m not yours, Derek,” Tommy said.

Adam muttered something about poking the bear under his breath. Tommy knew Adam didn’t want him to further aggravate Derek, but he wanted Derek solely focused on him and not the pair quietly gaining access through a door in the back. A slight scrape and a shift of shadows were the only indication that they had company and Tommy hoped Derek had been too captivated by him to notice.

“You are, Tommy. He may want you for his own, but you will never be his family,” Derek said.

“He will be more than family; he’ll be my mate,” Adam said, stepping forward to partially block Tommy from Derek’s view.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I already have,” Adam said, smirking.

Derek took a deep breath and growled. Adam was right; Tommy’s scent had shifted. He still smelled like Tommy, but his scent was intertwined with that of the large man beside him.

“So, you told him some story to make him trust you. To make him think there was another way to live with what he is. Did you offer to help him survive on the offal from a butcher shop?” Derek said.

Tommy looked from Adam to Derek, confused.

Adam stepped back to stand beside Tommy so he could look at him without letting Derek out of his sight. “I would have told you. But I needed you to see you could give in to your desires and still be you,” Adam said softly.

“He hasn’t given in to his desires! If he had, you’d be dead and he would be back with me!” Derek shouted.

“Just because you only shift back when you’ve killed doesn’t mean that’s the only way. We are not slaves to the cat; not any more. We can be more.”

“Domesticating the cat doesn’t make you more; it makes you weak,” Derek snarled.

“Want to see how weak I am?” Adam asked.

“Tommy doesn’t need you. He needs me. Look at him—fragile and brimming with potential. He needs an alpha.”

“Oh, he does. But he deserves one far better than you.”

“And you think that’s _you_?”

“I know it is.”

Adam turned to Tommy. “No dolls,” he said.

Tommy grinned before turning to face his brother. Trusting in Adam, in his knowledge, he reached into that part of himself he’d been afraid of all his life. He felt the itch begin beneath his skin and instead of suppressing it, he embraced it. He felt the pleasure tremble over his nerves and almost laughed out loud with the sheer joy of it. The pleasure turned into an exquisite pain as he felt his body start to shift. He closed his eyes and opened them a split-second later to an entirely new perspective.

Adam glared at Derek. “You wanted him blooded.”

Derek barely had time to shift before Tommy leapt at him.

Under other circumstances, Adam would have found the movement of the sleek black panthers beautiful to watch. Instead, he kept a careful eye on Tommy—slightly smaller and leaner than his brother—as he edged around them toward Elle.

Gina and Brody had watched the entire scene from behind some crates. As soon as Tommy and Derek shifted, Gina had sprinted out of the shadows toward her sister. Brody had been a few moments behind, his brain momentarily frozen as it tried to process what he’d just seen. Even though he was born and raised in New Orleans, it was far different to hear the legends of the old ones than it was to see them growling and tearing at each other. But while his brain froze, his body propelled him forward right after Gina to rescue Elle.

Adam reached Elle just before Brody and Gina and began untying Elle’s feet. Gina made quick work of the ropes with her knives, leaving Adam to look over the wounds. He looked up and met Brody’s eyes, nodding once; she was injured, but nothing life threatening. Brody holstered his weapon and lifted Elle into his arms. He turned and sprinted back out the way he and Gina had come in.

“Adam,” Gina said, nodding that the fight still going on.

“I’ve got this. Get them out of here and to safety. We’ll be with you soon.”

She nodded and backed away from the fight, never taking her eyes off the two panthers as she made her retreat.

Adam turned to see the brothers more easily. He had never turned his back on them, but he had been watching them from out of the corner of his eye. He walked as close as he dared. Tommy seemed to be holding his own, but this was his first shift, which meant a great deal of his energy had already been used up. He threw off a burst of pheromones, hoping it would give Tommy the boost he needed.  
*****

Tommy was tired, but he refused to give up. He was faster and more in control of himself than his brother was. He could feel the feral nature of the cat struggling to cut loose, but he held on tight; letting only enough of it out to serve his own needs. He was starting to slow down, though, he could feel it.

Then he smelled it: Adam, his mate.

He roared and launched himself at his brother, taking him down with his front paws in his back and his mouth at his throat. Derek fought back, but he wasn’t in a position to do more than annoy Tommy.

For a moment, Tommy considered incapacitating Derek, but leaving him alive to face the consequences of his actions. Then he remembered the bodies in the basement and Elle’s damaged body, and realized he couldn’t let Derek live. If he let his brother live, then any future deaths would be on his conscience. And it would only be a matter of time before he tried to kill Adam.

Tommy wouldn’t have that. With a fierce growl, he bit down hard and tore Derek’s throat open. He stayed on top of the larger cat until it stopped moving and he felt its heartbeat cease. He let out a whimper for all he had lost before he staggered off the corpse. 

“Tommy.”

He looked toward Adam, who was crouching down with his hand out to Tommy. Tommy purred and loped over to him, exhausted. He curled against Adam, nudging his hand for comfort.

“I know you’re tired, baby. I know it. But I need you to shift back for me, Tommy. Please. Shift back and I will carry you out of here. I will take you to our family and you can see that they’re safe; you protected them. And once we’re all done yelling at each other, I’ll take you back to the cabin. Please, baby,” Adam breathed against the scruff of the panther’s neck. “Please be Tommy for me.”

The panther growled and lay down at Adam’s feet. A few moments later, a very naked and bloody Tommy was curled up beside him.

“Thank you,” Adam whispered, stroking Tommy’s hair.

Tommy curled into an even tighter ball, shivering. 

Adam shrugged out of his t-shirt and draped it over him. “I’ll go get you some clothes. I’ll be right back.”

“No,” Tommy said, grabbing his hand. “Don’t leave me in here.” He got up onto his knees and pulled the t-shirt on. He watched as Adam went to Tommy’s pile of ripped clothes and picked them up.

Adam smiled when he returned to Tommy and handed him the clothes. Tommy tucked them against his chest as Adam lifted him into his arms. 

Adam pressed a kiss to his temple as he carried him to the car.

“My position aside, this still doesn’t make me a damsel,” Tommy said sleepily.

Adam laughed. “Not a damsel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title is both a David Bowie and a _Firefly_ reference. I sometimes cannot help myself. And really, what would be the fun in that?


	8. Epilogue

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/silmarwen_85/pic/000919kk)

**Epilogue**  
“Foul!” Hannah shouted.

“It’s darts; there’s no such thing as a foul, you mad woman!” Brody replied.

“She still has darts in her hands, I’d let her make the call,” Elle said from her seat.

“So…let the Wookiee win?”

Hannah let out a shriek of inebriated rage.

“Dude, she is going to skin you alive,” Tommy said, laughing.

“She’d better not. I am not covering her shifts if she gets arrested,” Monte said.

“I knew I shouldn’t have put a dartboard in,” Gina sighed from her seat beside her sister.

“It was this or a pool table. And I, for one, am inclined to believe she’d be more of a persistent threat with a pool cue,” Elle replied.

“Point,” Adam said.

“What are you doing?” Gina asked Elle, sharply. The other woman was slipping her arm out of her sling to reach for a hot wing.

“Eating?” she replied sheepishly.

“Arm in the sling, Elle. Or I’m taking you home,” Brody said.

“Promises, promises,” Elle muttered darkly. But she did resettle her arm in the sling. 

They had taken Elle to the emergency room after leaving the warehouse three weeks ago. She had only had to stay in the hospital for three days, but the torn rotator cuff meant she had to have her arm in a sling for a month to recover from the reparative surgery. Although it wasn’t her dominant hand and would not have any long-term effect on her surgical career, she hated being restrained in any way. Add to that the fact that Brody had sincerely (if laced with expletives and threats if she dared to die on him) confessed his feelings for her, but had refused any sexual intimacy until she was completely healed, and you had one frustrated and cranky surgeon. She kept reminding everyone that she knew ways to hurt someone without leaving a mark. Everyone was afraid and gave her a wide birth; except Hannah, who seemed determined to pick up tips.

Tommy shook his head as he watched his family interact. He had spent the last three weeks learning everything there was to learn about his kind from Adam. Adam was an alpha, raised in the long tradition of their people. He was the last of his line and knew he probably wouldn’t have children of his own, so he had built his own family, picking up strays along the way. Hannah and Monte were completely human, but Monte’s wife was a shapeshifter. His youngest daughter had shifted into a kitten a few months before when a thunderstorm had terrified her, so it was a safe bet at least one of his daughters had inherited the shifting genes. Gina and Elle were also shifters, but their family had raised them with such a taboo on shifting that they didn’t do it very often. Adam said he was working with them to overcome their restraints, but he was also happy to let them be. He knew that the women would pass on the traditions of their new family, and not the one they’d left behind in Greece. And Brody…well, Brody was slowly but surely taking it in stride. He understood the value of family, as evidenced by the fact that he kept tabs on the investigation into the mysterious warehouse fire of three weeks ago to make sure the case went (and stayed) cold. Tommy believed Brody was going to fit right in.

“Deep thoughts?” Adam asked, startling Tommy.

Tommy turned and gave him a kiss. “How’d you know?”

“You had that line between your brows.”

Tommy scowled at him.

“And now you look like a wet kitten, all angry and scrinchy face.”

“Fuck off.”

Adam laughed and kissed him. “So, you want to ditch this party and head home?”

Adam had managed to get time off from the park and they were heading out to the cabin for a week of uninterrupted intimacy. Their family had decided to throw them a little going away party. Tommy had learned that this family loved to celebrate any joy, no matter how small.

“More than you could believe,” Tommy replied, nipping at Adam’s bottom lip.

Adam pulled Tommy to his feet, planting light kisses on his face. 

“That will never cease to be hot,” Hannah said.

Tommy felt his face heat with a blush even as Adam laughed against his cheek.

“Good night, kids. Don’t be up too late!” Adam said with a grin as he led Tommy out of the bar.

Tommy waved over his shoulder as their friends shouted well wishes and at least one vulgar suggestion after them.

Adam helped Tommy into the car, smiling as Tommy let him do so without complaint. It was one of the many small things Adam did on a daily basis to assert his alpha position without running roughshod over Tommy’s life. Tommy appreciated the balance Adam found between protective and possessive; and if Tommy were pressed to do so, he would admit to liking the pampering.

Tommy started snickering as Adam started the SUV.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Tommy said, but was proven a liar when he kept laughing.

“What?”

“It’s just…we’re riding off into the sunset in a white SUV. It’s fucking funny.”

Adam laughed, the sound filling the SUV as they headed home.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the beginning that the title is from the David Bowie song of the same name, which is the title theme for _Cat People_.
> 
> Also, I do have some ideas for more ficlets in this universe kicking around...


End file.
